Chloe and Derek OneShots
by FreyasWrath
Summary: Just a collection of Chlerek one-shots. Some are sad but end happy...some are cute...one is weird. Don't know how many there is going to be.
1. Music

**I know in my other stories I put up an Author's Note that said I wouldn't be updating for a while. I won't say that's a lie because really it's not, I'm not updating anything for Comfort From a Nightmare, Their Choices or Five Years of Waiting for Your Love until I'm in a better state of mind for writing, and I can actually make use of my ideas. The only reason I have this up is because music makes me feel good. I can escape from the harsh reality of life, but while I was listening to my ipod today I got some ideas for one shots. One of them, (this one.), has something to do with music. See the connection there? Plus I didn't really have to write a lot for this one...**

**It seems stupid, partly because it doesn't really have much to do with Darkest Powers. It's just a random one shot. Don't ask how Chloe got another ipod.**

**Um stuff written in bold and italic are lyrics. Normal writing is obviously the story. And everything else is probably an authors note or something.**

**Disclaimer: Chloe, Derek, the Safe House, none of that is mine. **

**The songs aren't either.**

**Seize the Day-Avenged Sevenfold**

**Not Good Enough for Truth in Cliché- Escape The Fate**

**Headlights-The Classic Crime**

**Sex On Fire- Kings of Leon**

**Everlong- Foo Fighters**

**Music**

**Chloe POV**

_**Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost**_

_**its empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over**_

_**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time**_

_**But I'm too young to worry**_

_**these streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past**_

No, no, no. Too sad. I don't want to cry right now. I want to get lost in the music. To forget everything bad that's happened so far.

_**I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?**_

_**I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done**_

_**We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you**_

_**I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time**_

_**But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture**)_

I'm not even sure if my aunt Lauren is alive or not. I swear I saw her…but I don't think I actually saw _her_, just the incorporeal version.

"Ugh, I can't take this song anymore. I don't want to cry." I whispered to myself as I clicked the next button on my ipod.

_**Hurtful words,**_

_**From my enemies of the last five years,**_

_**What's it like to die alone?**_

_**How does it feel when tears freeze,**_

_**When you cry?**_

_**The blood in your veins is twenty below.**_

Better**.**

_**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,**_

_**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,**_

_**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,**_

_**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget.**_

But not much better.

_**So for now, take this down a notch,**_

_**Crash my car through your window,**_

_**Make sure you're still alive,**_

_**Just in time to kill you,**_

_**Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,**_

_**Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,**_

_**Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,**_

_**This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget**._

"I need a better song."

Oops. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Pull Harder in the Strings of Your Martyr- Trivium, next. Live and Let Die- Guns N' Roses, next. She Talks to Angels- The Black Crowes, next. Misery Business- Paramore, next.

Wow, would it kill this thing to pick a good song. Freaking shuffle songs option.

Black Dog- Led Zeppelin, next.

_**A summer drive away from dying: a broken heart nothing to lose.**_

_**I know it hurts so bad just trying to please the ones you hate to love**_

_**I wrote this note about someone I used to know so I'd remember how life can be so short **_

_**when your left alone to wonder how it is someone opens and shuts the door**._

Much better. I actually love this song.

**_I know your cold but come home. __It's a shame how short we all have _**

**_set your mind on cruise control; __knuckles grip the wheel in fear to let it go_**

_**love is empty, love is cruel, love it blindly breaks the rules**_

_**How could you have been such a fool?**_

_**It's something all of us go through. **_

_**You choke back tears and swallow lies but those wiper blades won't fix you eyes,**_

_**count on having clouded vision for at least a little while**._

This is one song I never pass by when I listen to music.

"What're you doing?" It's a good thing this song isn't very loud, I probably wouldn't have heard Derek otherwise.

"Listening to music." I pulled one ear bud out. "You want to listen too?"

_**And I know you're cold but come home: it's a shame how short we all have **_

_**I know you're cold but come don't face the headlights of the oncoming cars alone. **_

_**We won't forget the won't forget the past. (And I know you're cold)**_

_**Say all the answers and I will let you go**_

_**I won't look back**_

_**and I won't look back.**_

Derek sat down on my bed next to me. "Sure." he said taking the ear bud and putting in his ear.

_**Say all the answers and I will let you go.**_

_**I will let you go.**_

_**I will let you go**_

_**Say all the answers and I will let you go**_

_**I won't look back**_

_**I won't look back.** _

"Good song. What other stuff do you have on here?"

_**Please don't face the headlights of the oncoming cars alone and I will let you go.**_

"Let's see." I clicked next and…my ipod picked the perfect moment to play Sex On Fire.

Yeah, what a fabulous moment. I'm sure my face was bright red.

There was no doubt I liked Derek. I was pretty slow to figure it out but once I did I was sitting there wondering why my brain didn't notify me before.

_**Lay where you're laying, don't make a sound**_

_**I know they're watching, they're watching**_

_**All the commotion, the kiddie like play**_

_**Has people talking, talking**_

_**You, your sex is on fire**_

_**The dark of the alley, the breaking of day**_

_**The head while I'm driving, I'm driving**_

_**Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale**_

_**Feels like you're dying, you're dying.**_

I glanced up to see Derek looking at me. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "What seems so funny Derek?"

He smiled. "Nothing."

I timidly smiled back. "Yeah, I don't believe that for a second."

_**You, your sex is on fire**_

_**Consumed with what's to transpire**_

_**Hot as a fever, rattling bones**_

_**I could just taste it, taste it**_

_**If it's not forever, if it's just tonight**_

**_Oh, it's still the greatest, the greatest, the greatest._** **(A/N This is probably the part of the song I'm going to use for my lemon in Five Years of Waiting For Your Love. Just thought I'd let y'all know.)**

"It's just ironic." he said almost as if he was saying it to himself. I barely heard him. "So what else do you have on here?" he said louder.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said handing him my ipod.

He started looking at my songs and I just looked at him. His black hair has grown longer, completely covering his amazing emerald green eyes. There's a physical attraction, that's for sure. But there's so much more to him than the way he looks. He's so protective of the ones he cares about. And he can be a lot of fun, when he wants to be.

"How about this one?" he asked before I heard Foo Fighters, Everlong start playing.

_**Hello **_

_**I've waited here for you **_

_**Everlong **_

_**Tonight I throw myself into **_

**_And out of the red, out of her head she sang_.**

"What's up with the lovish song?" I wondered out loud. But as soon as I realized I'd said that out loud, I slapped my hand over my mouth. And my face turned red again.

_**Come down **_

_**And waste away with me **_

_**Down with me **_

_**Slow how **_

_**You wanted it to be I'm over my head, out of her head she sang.** _

I looked up at Derek again, but he'd turned his head so I couldn't see his face. From the side of his face that I could see though, it looked like he was blushing. His face was red just like mine.

A small giggle escaped my lips before I covered my mouth again.

_**And I wonder **_

_**When I sing along with you** _

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever**_

_**If anything could ever be this good again **_

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you **_

**_You've got to promise not to stop when I say wh__en _**

**_S__he sang_**

"Are you blushing? Are you embarrassed?" I asked. He turned his head slightly but I still couldn't really see his face. "Well, if you are you shouldn't be."

At that he actually turned to face me. "What?"

Derek looked so confused. I giggled again. I couldn't help it. I mean come on, how often does the genius look confused or seem embarrassed?

_**Breathe out **_

_**So I could breathe you in** _

_**Hold you in **_

_**And now I know you've always been **_

_**Out of your head, out of my head I sang.**_

"You. Shouldn't. Be. Embarrassed." I said stressing all the words.

"Why?"

I reached over and took his hand. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about." He still looked a little lost on what I was saying. His smart brain picked a great time to not work…but I'm not saying anything else. Instead I just smiled at him.

_**And I wonder **_

_**When I sing along with you **_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever **_

_**If anything could ever be this good again** _

And he smiled back.

_**The only thing I'll ever ask of you**_

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when**_

_**She sang**_

"I like you too, Chloe."

_**And I wonder **_

_**If everything could ever feel this real forever **_

_**If anything could ever be this good only thing I'll ever ask of you **_

_**You've got to promise not to stop when I say when **_

_**She sang.**_

My grin got wider and I scooted closer to Derek and leaned on him.

Viva La Vida- Coldplay, starting playing and Derek put his arm around me.

We sat on my bed like that listening to music until Andrew came in to tell us it was time for dinner.

**I know the part before Derek comes in is kind of boring and slow. But Chloe is trying to escape life for a little while, and she isn't thinking about much. Until Derek's there. And I know, there's a lot of lyrics in this, sorry if it's hard to read or anything.**

**Sorry if you guys don't think Chloe would listen to some of this. I actually put my ipod on shuffle and just picked the songs that way. Except for Sex On Fire, I picked that for the story.**

**I also chose to put Seize the Day in for my friend. That song really does make you cry if you have something to grieve over...and if you haven't seen the music video for it you really should go watch it. The video is sad though, but the solo for that song is amazing...well I like it...**

**Review? Please? Try and make me happy. I could really use a pick me up right about now.**

**Oh, and I have a question. Do any of you have ideas for one shots for me? You won't be reading anything for those ideas for a while, but still… Just curious. I promise if i use your ideas they will be better than this oneshot.**


	2. The Wolf

**_I want to thank the four of you who reviewed the first one-shot. With a special thanks to _JessiKa xoxo _for the song recommendations, and _moon-called-princess _for making me laugh. Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you…but thank you._**

_**So this one takes place ten years after the books. It's winter, close to Christmas, and Chloe owns a house right on the edge of the woods. **_

_**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers isn't mine. Of course you all already knew that.**_

**The Wolf**

He sat at the edge of the woods, in the shadows, staring out at her house, silently watching, making sure that everything was okay before she got home.

It's always hard to stay and watch over her during winter. There's almost always snow on the ground which made his black form more visible than usual. But he was careful to stay in the shadows and never come to close to the house, unless she needed him.

But she never has needed him, well at least during the times he was there, she didn't need him, but still he sat and watched just to be sure that his mate wasn't harmed in anyway.

His ears perked at the sound of her car door closing. It didn't take long for her to get into the house, there was no ice on the front walkway today, so she didn't slip. He saw the kitchen lights come on and he settled down into the snow.

**Chloe POV**

I felt it again, that feeling like someone was watching me. But it wasn't a creepy feeling. It felt like when Derek would look at me all those years ago. So familiar.

I don't know how long ago I started noticing that feeling, but I've felt it every month since.

Whenever I feel it, I also feel like Derek is somewhere near me. I can't explain it but it's like the feeling is actually Derek's presence. But I've never seen him around here.

I still talk to Derek, Simon and Tori, but it's not too often anyone comes to visit, especially when it's this cold and there's snow covering the ground, and right now there is plenty of snow on the ground.

But I depend on that feeling when the weather is like this. That might seem weird, but I don't really care. I can't explain it but I feel safer when I feel his presence here.

But it is a little irritating that I can never see him when I feel him around here. I really miss him.

But that's to be expected. To miss the person you love. In my opinion if you don't miss the person you're in love with, then there is something wrong with the way you think.

Sighing, I went into the kitchen to make something for dinner.

I opened a can of soup and poured it into a bowl to microwave. While my dinner was heating I stared out the kitchen window, into the woods.

The woods. At first I didn't like the idea of having the woods so close to my house. I was afraid I would raise something in my sleep and not know it until I woke up the following morning and found it clawing at my back door or window.

Thankfully, nothing like that ever happened.

Even though I didn't like living near the woods when I first moved in, I couldn't stand not living here now. They bring me comfort. And they bring back so many memories. My favorite is when Derek finally finished Changing.

_I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Derek heading down the hall, towards the stairs._

"_What are you doing?" I asked him._

"_Go-go back to bed Chloe." he sounded like he was in pain. Like he waited to long to get outside for a-_

"_Derek! Why didn't you come to get me?"_

"_Go back to-"_

"_No! I am _not _leaving you. Now get outside. -"_

"_Chloe, pl-"_

"_And don't you tell me to go back to bed."_

"_But-"_

"_No buts Derek. I want to be there with you and you can't-" _

_He grabbed my arm and tried to turn me back towards my room. "Chloe, I might be fully Changing this time. If-" he took a deep breath before he continued. "If you're out there with me-" Another breath. "I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I could hurt you."_

"_I don't think you will." he opened his mouth to say something but I continued before he could say anything. "Because you know who I am, and you don't want to hurt me, so you won't. And there is nothing you can say that is going to change my mind about going out there with you. I trust you."_

_He grunted fine and turned to head downstairs._

_We ran out to a clearing in the woods, Derek had already pulled off his shirt by the time we got there. I turned so he could change out of his pants. When I turned back around Derek was already on the ground, on all fours, breathing heavily._

_I dropped to my knees next to him, placed my hands on his back and started rubbing small circles, like before. _

_I could feel his muscles moving and feel and see the fur growing and receding in the moonlight. _

_His back arched and he vomited out into the surrounding undergrowth. His nails were growing longer and his fingers, less human._

_His back arched again, and I could hear his bones cracking as they shifted. That had to be so painful. Derek looked back at me and I could see all his fear, his pain. I wished there was more I could do to help him._

_His facial features were becoming more canine, his ears moving higher on his head, his nose, mouth and jaw were changing so that they were shaped into a snout. But I have to say, he had a very cute wet nose._

_Derek let out an inhuman whimper that turned into a growl as his body shoved him through the last part of his change._

_What stood before me now was Derek, the wolf. He was large, with a thick black coat of fur. He still had those brilliant green eyes though. _

_Derek sat down in front of me. He was panting, I'm sure he was still feverish from the Change._

"_You did it, Derek. And you didn't hurt me."_

_He shook his head and nuzzled my hand. _

"_See, I told you." I said smiling at him._

The microwave beeping brought me out of my memory. I glanced back out the window and saw…something moving.

Whatever it was, it was big. And black. Like a wolf.

Like Derek.

Grabbing my coat, I ran out the back door.

I feel a little stupid right now, running out to see something that could potentially hurt me.

_This is just the MOST brilliant idea in the whole entire world Chloe!_

But whatever was outside in the woods hadn't moved, to either run away or come to attack me.

_Maybe you are hallucinating. And there was never anything there._

I stopped about three feet away from the woods.

"Is anyone there?" Or anything.

A black wolf stepped out from the trees, with its head hung low.

I knew who it was before he lifted his head to look at me with his brilliant emerald green eyes.

"Derek. I knew it was you." I said smiling at him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I hope everyone liked this one. **_

_**Review? Maybe? I don't care…do whatever… I lie…pLeAsE rEvIeW!**_


	3. Liz

**Thanks you guys so much for the reviews. And for those of you who thought that it should have been more than just a one shot, one day you might actually get to read more. But it won't be for a while, because I want to get more work done on my other stories. By the way I'm going it seems like I'll be getting Comfort From a Nightmare done before anything else. I'll try to update more for Their Choices and Five Years of Waiting for Your Love when I'm back to the world of wireless internet in two weeks. I know it's a while to wait but look at it this way, it's a lot of time for me to write which mean there might be more than one chapter for each. And once I finish one of these stories I have another idea for one. I already have part of my idea in my authors note for Comfort From a Nightmare. I'm still working on details though. But I think I might have the other characters, like Liz and Tori in it too. Not that it matters it will be at least another two months until I write anything for it.**

**Summary: A friend pays a visit to Chloe and tells her some things she didn't expect to hear.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Darkest Powers. Not Chloe, Derek, Simon, Andrew, Tori or Liz.**

**Liz**

**Chloe POV**

I was sleeping. Dreaming of…a wolf? Big and black with intelligent green eyes. It was running in the woods. But it was running _with _me, not at me like it was going to attack or away from me like it was frightened. The fact that it was running with me, confused me.

"Chloe?" I heard a familiar voice say. "Oh, Chloe." The voice was pulling me out of my sleep.

At first I thought it was Tori, but then I realized the voice was being too nice to me. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see Liz, on the edge of my bed, sitting Indian style, pulling on a string hanging from one of her socks.

"Yay, you're up now!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, but you woke me up." I said groggily. "But I'm glad to see you Liz. How'd you find me?"

"Sorry. But I was just so excited to see you, I had to wake you up. And I told you I would be able to find you when I was ready."

"Oh."

"And you're like a beacon of light. Literally, you glow. You aren't very hard to miss."

I laughed. "Okay. So how's your family?"

"Everyone's great." her expression turned sad. "But they really miss me."

"I'm sorry Liz."

She waved it off. "It's okay. You can't change the past, and I'll be around to watch them so it's not a big deal for me either."

"That's a good way to think about it." I guess.

"Uh-huh. So how are you Chloe?"

"I'm pretty good, considering the circumstances."

She smiled. "I can understand that. So how many people are here?"

"Well, besides me, Tori-"

"Tori's still with you guys? Cool! Can I talk to her later?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Anyway, besides me, Tori, Simon, Andrew and Derek, there's two other people here. Sisters, they're witches."

"How is Sim-" she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said sitting all the way up and leaning against the wall.

Derek opened the door. "Are you okay?" he asked stepping into my room.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Oh, he sounds concerned." Liz said jumping off the bed and walking in a circle around Derek.

"I just heard you talking and I was wondering what you were talking to."

"Hey!" Liz exclaimed. She was now standing still right in front of Derek. "I'm still here, you big-" she stopped and studied his face. When she turned back around to me, she looked really confused.

I couldn't help myself, I laughed.

"What?" Derek asked. "What's so funny?"

"Liz."

"She's here?"

"Uh-huh, right in front of you."

He looked down. "Uh, hi Liz."

"Hey, big guy. You look different. Better."

"Yeah." I said.

"Yeah what?" Derek asked.

I smiled. "Nothing."

"Yeah, okay. Umm I think breakfast is going to be done soon."

"Okay. I'll be down soon."

He nodded and left.

"So…"

"What?" I asked getting up off my bed.

"You actually agree with me?"

"Agree with you on what?"

"That Derek looks better."

"Of course. I even told Tori that."

Liz laughed. "How did she react?"

"Basically she thought I was crazy."

"Of course." She paused. "So…What else do you think of him?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on Chloe. I'm dead not stupid."

"I never said you were, but I really have no idea what you're talking about."

"Wow." She sighed, then smiled. "You'll figure it out." she winked and then disappeared.

"Liz!" I yelled.

And of course I got no response.

What did she mean? What else did I think of him? We're friends, but that's it.

Right?

_What about the butterflies Chloe? Remember those? Or when you held each others eye contact in the bathroom after he cleaned you up, and your throat got dry. _

What?

_That's all stuff that isn't there with Simon._

Oh.

"Did you figure it out yet?" Liz said from behind me.

I jumped. Then turned to face her.

"Come on, it can't be that hard to figure out."

I smiled. "No it's not."

Liz squealed and tried to hug me. I felt something, like a breeze on my skin. "I knew you'd understand it. But."

"But what?"

"Why didn't you understand it sooner? I mean I figured it out within five minutes of looking at you two."

"Maybe it's because I didn't take the time to think about it before."

"Maybe." she smiled. "Now go eat. And tell him."

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So this is the last thing I'll be posting for a couple weeks. I hate going back to places without wireless internet, it's so hard to update like that!**

**I really had no intention of putting in a whole love confession thing in this one-shot. Don't like it? Too bad. Sorry if you didn't like this one. All I can do is try, right? **

**But when I return, like I said, I should have at least one more chapter for my three stories, and probably some one shots too. YAY!**

**Anyways…thanks for reading. I know this was basically tons of dialogue, but Reviews are loved. Thanks youss. **


	4. Night Air

**This takes place right after the second time Chloe and Derek are in the crawl space. After Chloe had contacted the ghost of Samuel Lyle's experiments. It's in Derek's point of view. Hope you guys like it.**

**Oh and I've decided to do a Liz pt. 2. That'll be up sometime soon and it takes place a week after the first one.**

**And yes you guys are duckies! Duckies are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: The Summoning or anything else in Darkest Powers does not belong to me. **

**Night Air**

**Derek POV**

We stepped out into the laundry room and brushed the dirt of our clothes.

"Mission accomplished but nothing gained. Except more questions." Chloe said still cleaning her clothes off. "Now you can finally get back to bed."

I shook my head. "Doesn't matter. I won't sleep."

A worried look crossed her face. "Because of this? I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

Does she think I scare easily or something? No, not because of this. "I wasn't sleeping before when you got me up." I pulled off my shoe and dumped a little dirt down the sink. "This fever or whatever. It's making me edgy, Restless." My forearm muscles starting twitching right on cue. "Part of the problem is I'm not getting enough exercise. Tossing a ball around with Simon just doesn't cut it. I need more…space. More activity. I think that's what's causing this." I said rubbing my arm harder.

"Could you ask for workout equipment? They seem really good about stuff like that."

I glanced over at her, the look on my face probably telling her she was insane for even thinking that. "You've seen my file. You really think they're going to buy me a set of dumbbells and punching bag?"

Yeah right, I thought looking around the room. They probably figure I would go crazy and try and kill one of them. I know how they feel about me. The reason they leave me alone. I'm not stupid.

"You tired?" I asked.

"After that? No."

"How about some fresh air? Get out, go for a walk?"

She laughed. A unique sound that sent a stab of…something through me. "Sure, if there wasn't the small matter of an alarm system standing in our way."

I raked my hands through my hair, shaking out any dirt I'd brushed from the ceiling of the crawl space and shaking away the odd feeling I have. "I know the code."

"What"

Am I the only one thinking the entire plan through…I probably am. They're depending on me to do all the smart stuff.

"You think I'm going to push Simon to leave and not know the security code? I can get us out and we really should do a walk around, check out escape routes, hiding places. I don't get to go on many field trips, so I haven't gotten a look at the neighborhood."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "You can walk out anytime? Get that exercise you need? But you never have?"

I shifted. "Never thought of it-"

"Of course you have." she cut me off. "But there could be an alert when the alarm is turned off. Or a record of it being disabled. So you've never taken the chance. But now we should. If we get caught, well, people already think we're fooling around. We'd get in trouble for sneaking off, but not like Simon and I would if we were caught running away."

I scratched my chin, pretending like I hadn't thought of leaving and scoping out places to hide for Simon. "That's a good idea."

"And it never crossed your mind."

I didn't respond. She sighed and turned for the stairs.

"Chloe." I said. "Hold on. I-"

She glanced back. "Coming?"

I followed her up.

Five minutes later we were walking down the sidewalk. Lyle house was slowing getting further away. We were in a section of Buffalo filled with old houses, big places that looked like they should be sporting people with a lot of money, who drive a Cadillac or a Mercedes, or some other expensive foreign car. But the factories to the east kept people from buying the lots here.

I noticed the lights from the business district we were heading in the direction of before Chloe did. It was an older place, but not fancy. No business where the snakes in the grass would chose to hide but no fancy restaurants or anything like that either. But there were a lot of places where Simon and Chloe could hide out or stay for the night, a lot of dark alleys and corners.

"When you get to that business area you'll be home free. If you can't go that way?" I waved east, in the direction of the factory. "Go there. It's all industrial. I'm sure you'd find an abandoned warehouse or two, if you needed to hole up for a while." I scanned the neighborhood, reveling in the feeling of the cool night air around me. It may not stop what's happening to me, but it can cool me off for a little bit.

"Can you remember all that?" I asked.

"Can you say it again? Slower? Maybe, write it out for me? With pictures?"

Wow. I don't think she's slow. I just want to be sure she understands where to go. "I'm just checking okay? It's important."

"If you're worried we can't handle it, there's an obvious solution." She better not say it. "Come with us."

"Don't."

"I'm just saying…"

"Well, don't."

I walked off, making her jog to keep up. I am not going to talk about this. I'm not going with them so that I can protect anyone I come in to contact with. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I won't be the dangerous monster they thought I was when I was younger. I just won't.

"Simon's worried about you." Chloe said when she caught up to me.

I stopped, turned to her and spread my arms out. "Do I look okay to you?"

"No. You look like a guy who should be in bed, nursing a fever, not prowling-"

"I'm not prowling." I snapped. "I mean where am I? On the street, right? Blocks from Lyle House. No cop cars are ripping down the road after me. If anything goes wrong, I can get out. Do you really think Talbot and Van Dop could stop me?"

"The question isn't whether you can escape. It's whether you will."

_Damn. _

I paused, thinking of an answer to tell her. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate me telling her that I would get out, she would most likely figure that I was telling her what she wanted to hear and that was it. But if I tell her what I'm really thinking, that I think I've earned my stay at Lyle House then she would probably flip.

"Derek?"

I decided to tell her I would get out.

"Yeah." I said shoving my hands into my pockets.

"Yeah what?" she asked.

I pulled one hand out and scratched my arms, leaving red marks behind. "If I'm in danger, I'll get away and find you guys. Okay?"

"Okay."

A couple minutes later we were back inside the house, going our separate ways. I went back to my room, but didn't go back to sleep yet. Chloe's concern for whether I would get out if I had to bothered me. No one, except Simon and my dad, usually give a shit about me, in fact most people make a point of avoiding me like their lives depended on it. So, why would she care?

Why do _I_ care if she cares?

"I give up." I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Simon.

_Who cares. Just get them out and don't worry about anything else._

Right. Nothing else.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Okay, so how'd I do? I've come to the conclusion that I'm not great at writing one-shots. I seem to leave cliff hangers, or I leave them open for stories. Oh well. **

**Has anyone noticed that Simon doesn't really press any issues with Derek so he never talks about a lot of things with him? But Chloe can't seem to help pressing issues and Derek ends up caving for her. I think it's funny. (Sorry if I don't make sense with what I just said.)**

**Sorry this is a little late. I had a 4H meeting tonight and got home later than expected.**

**Oh and my new story is pretty much going to start off with Simon and Derek going to the same school as Chloe. Nothing involving ghosts happens for like the first week of school though. I already have the first chapter worked out. So I just need to finish FYOWFYL and then I can move on to that story. Only like three chapters left on that story so it won't take too long.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. I love me some reviews. Please. PlEaSe. PLeAsE. PLEASE.**


	5. Liz pt II

**Alrighty, this is Liz pt. II. **

**Summary: It's been a week since Chloe talked to Liz. And a week since she realized her feeling for Derek, yet she still hasn't done anything about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Liz, Chloe, Derek or any other things associated with Darkest Powers.**

**Liz II**

**Chloe POV**

"Hey Chloe!"

I turned to see Liz, smiling excitedly.

"Liz! Where have you been?" I exclaimed, wishing I could hug her. She came to visit me last week but I haven't seen her since. I assumed she'd left again.

"Oh, I've been around. And I've been observing a few things."

"Uh, like what?"

"Well." She paused. "You and Derek."

"Wh-what?"

"Yup. And I know you haven't said anything to him about how you feel. But you should."

"Why? He hasn't shown much interest in me. What would make you think he wouldn't-"

"Shush! Jeez, you're so clueless. You haven't noticed the way he looks at you? I think Tori knows, maybe even Simon. I mean come on Chloe."

I didn't say anything but my face turned the color of a tomato.

"Maybe we should have that little head of yours exami-"

"Fine! I'll go tell him." I said heading for the door

"Yay!" she exclaimed, following me to the door.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to go with me. I'm nervous enough as it is."

She pouted then said. "Oh, fine. I'll see you later." She waved and said "Good luck!" Then she disappeared.

I took a deep breath before opening the door.

_I can do this. I can do this. _

Maybe if I just keep repeating that to myself I'll actually be able to say something to him this time.

Last time I chickened out when I tried to tell him. I found him in the kitchen but my nerves got the best of me and I turned and practically ran out of the kitchen. I'm sure I earned myself a weird look from him.

I approached Derek and Simon's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

It was Simon.

Not the person I wanted to talk to.

_Hey, maybe Liz was right. Maybe Simon does know, you could talk to him, see what he says about it._

That's stupid

_It's just an idea!_

Well, it's a stupid idea.

I got caught up in my internal battle and instead of me opening the door, Simon had gotten up to see who was outside.

"Chloe? What's wrong? You look scared or nervous or something."

"Number two sounds about right." I mumbled.

"Why?"

I didn't respond, but Simon's facial expression changed as he realized something.

"It's about Derek, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"You like him."

Another nod.

"Then tell him." He paused and looked at me "That's why you're so nervous. You're afraid to tell him, or you're afraid of what he's going to say."

Yet another nod.

"Don't be. Derek's easy. Just be straightforward with him. Tell him exactly how you feel."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same about me?"

Simon gave me a look that said he thought I was crazy. "Don't worry. He does."

"How do you know?"

"I'm his brother." With that he placed his hands on my shoulders, turned me around and closed the door.

Great. What am I supposed to do now? Just go find him and tell him? That chat with Simon didn't do anything to calm my nerves.

I took another deep breath and walked to the stairs, expecting to be able to actually go down to find Derek. Instead I found Derek standing three steps down from the top landing of the staircase, like he was waiting for someone…or waiting for me.

"You know, Simon's right."

"Wh-what? H-how long have you been standing there?

"Long enough." He paused. "Simon's right."

"I-I heard y-you the first time."

"Then why are you still so nervous?" he asked stepping up the last three steps until he was standing right in front of me.

"I-I." I sighed. "I don't know."

"Well, don't be nervous." He said. And then he did the most amazing thing that has happened to me in the past few weeks. He kissed me.

As far as first kisses go, this kiss with him was better than I could've imagined. And for such a big, strong guy he was sweet and gentle. And his lips were really soft.

"Yay!" I jumped at the sound of Liz's voice, causing me to pull away from Derek abruptly.

When I looked up at his face he looked confused, and a little bit like a sad puppy.

"Sorry." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear. Then I leaned around him to speak to Liz. "I thought I told you not to follow."

"Well, I didn't…at first. But I wanted to see…" she trailed off with a guilty look on her face.

I sighed. "It's okay. I should be thanking you not getting upset you followed."

"Well then, you're very welcome." Liz said giggling.

Derek turned trying to see who I was talking to. "Who followed?" He asked.

"Liz." I said glancing over at her. She was grinning.

"Oh."

I looked back to Derek. I swear he was blushing, just little pink added to his cheeks.

"Did I embarrass him?" Liz asked

I nodded.

"Oopsie." She said with a smile. She looked back to Derek. "I guess I will leave you guys alone now. Bye Chloe." She said with a wave.

I waved back then took Derek's hand and tugged him back towards the stairs.

We went downstairs and walked into the kitchen, still holding hands. Tori was there getting something to drink and she looked over at us.

"Oh, gross! Chloe what is wrong with you?" She exclaimed

Derek let go of my hand and went to the refrigerator.

Tori grabbed her glass and started to leave, but when she walked by me she winked.

_So she really had known._

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well, this is probably really really short, and I'm really really sorry. Ha.**

**Review anyway please. **

**I've got a question, I've said this in a couple reviews I've wrote before, but I don't think I've ever asked everyone. Do you guys think that maybe Simon knows that there's something going on between Derek and Chloe, even if one or both of them haven't figured it out yet? What do you guys think?**

**Review this one then go on to the next one shot and read and review that one please. PrEtTy PlEaSe. pReTtY pLeAsE. **

**(=^_^=)**


	6. Dream a Little Dream of Wolves

**I recycled this title from chapter eleven of my story Comfort From a Nightmare. But it was very fitting for an idea for a one shot I got last night. Which is exactly why it's here. Haha. **

**I actually got the title from an episode of Supernatural called Dream a Little Dream of Me. (I think that's what it's called...) Anyways...**

**In this Chloe and Derek aren't dating and they've been at the safe house for three days.**

**Summary: Chloe has a dream about a certain green eyed werewolf and a future they have together. Dream is ten years later. Kids are four years old.**

**Dream a Little Dream of Wolves**

**Chloe POV**

_I was standing on our back porch with Derek, looking out across our yard at Janie and Joey._

"_How did we ever get so lucky?" I asked, toying with Derek's hand. He was standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist and I had my hands over his. _

"_I don't know." He said kissing the top of my head. "But even though we had a rough past I wouldn't change anything."_

"_I wouldn't either."_

"_Mommy! Mommy!" Janie said running up the three steps that lead to the porch._

_Derek let go of me and I bent down to be eye level with her. "What? What?" I asked mimicking her excited tone and brushing some of her blond hair out of her face._

"_Come see what Joey and I made!" she said tugging on my hand._

_Joey came running up behind her. "Daddy too!"_

_I stood up. "Alright Daddy." I said smiling and taking Derek's hand. "Let's go see what they made."_

_Smiling, Derek nodded and followed me down the steps._

_We followed our children out to their sandbox where there was a small sandcastle built. A pitcher, that I assumed used to be filled with water, was lying on its side next to a yellow bucket. Lying outside the sandbox was a green bucket and two blue shovels._

_I bent down to pick Janie up. _

"_Do you like it Mommy?"_

_I kissed her forehead. "Yes. You did a great job."_

"_We wanted to make a sandcastle but you said that we couldn't go to the beach because it might rain." Joey said excitedly. "So we made one here!"_

"_Well." Derek said kneeling down next to Joey. "It looks very nice." He ruffled some of the boys black hair._

_Janie twisted around in my arms to look at Derek. "Daddy, when can we go to the beach?"_

_He picked Joey up and turned to look at me. "It's not supposed to rain tomorrow is it?"_

_I shook my head._

_He looked to Janie. "Then we're going tomorrow."_

_Janie clapped excitedly while I looked up to the sky._

"_Speaking of rain." I pointed up. "Maybe we should go inside."_

"_Okay."_

_As soon as we stepped inside it started pouring rain._

_Sighing I set Janie down. Derek did the same with Joey._

"_Unpredictable summer weather." I said looking out the window._

"_It's a pain isn't it?" Derek asked wrapping his arms back around me._

_I nodded._

"_Mommy! I'm sle-" she was interrupted by her yawn._

_I laughed. "Okay, let's get you to bed for a nap then."_

"_I want to sleep too." Joey said._

"_I got him." Derek said picking our up our son._

_I laid Janie down in her bed and covered her with her purple and pink blanket. "Have a good nap sweetie." I said as her emerald green eyes closed._

"_I want to say night to Mommy too!" I heard Joey exclaim from his room._

_I walked across to hall to Joey's room. "I'm here. I'm here." I said. "Have a good nap." I said kissing him on his forehead._

"_Nighty night mommy." He said as his blue eyes closed._

_I smiled._

"_Come on Chloe." Derek said taking my hand._

"_I love those two little munchkins." I said closing the door to Joey's room._

"_I do too. You know who else I love?" Derek asked smiling and pulling me close to him._

"_Who?" I asked innocently, as if I didn't already know._

"_You." He said giving me a kiss._

"_I love you too."_

I woke up to an annoying beep.

"Chloe! Would you turn that alarm clock off?" Tori exclaimed from her side of the room.

I rolled over and turned off the alarm.

What was up with dream? I felt so happy, so complete. So-

"Chloe." Tori's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "What's wrong with you?" Tori asked. "You look lost."

"I-I'm just trying to remember a dream."

"Must not have been good if you have to work that hard to remember it."

"No. Actually it was really really good. The type of dream that makes you want to go right back to sleep so you can resume living it."

"Oh." She swung her legs over the edge of her bed. "Do you remember any of it?"

"Yeah, something about me and Derek, a couple of kids and a sandcastle."

"You and _Derek_? Yuck!"

"Tori, he's not that bad."

"Whatever. That dream must have screwed up your head. And you had kids with him in that dream? Ew. I wouldn't touch him with a fifty foot pole."

"I didn't say they were our kids." To be honest, I couldn't remember whether they were or not. It felt like they were but...I don't know.

"But that would make sense." She said looking at me. Then she fake gagged.

"Would you stop being so mean! Derek's not that bad really."

"Yeah, once you get past the acne, smell and attitude, I'm sure there's a great guy buried under there."

"Would you stop! He doesn't smell bad anymore and his acne is clearing up. So leave him alone."

She stared at me like I'd completely lost my mind. "Yeah, that dream screwed up the wiring of your brain."

"Whatever." I said getting up from my bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So did you guys like it? I did. I think the kids are cute. Haha. Sorry that it's short though.**

**Quick question or two. How many of you have read the Mortal Instruments series or the House of Night books. I just read Marked, the first book in House of Night and I loved it and I'm going to read the other when I buy them and now I'm starting on The Mortal Instruments. So if you read them, did you like them?**

**Review please. **

**(=^_^=)**


	7. The Book

**So I finally have another one shot for you guys. Yayness!**

**Summary: Takes place almost a week after they arrive at the safe house. Chloe is searching for a book to read in the safe house library when she comes across a book about Derek, or at least a book about what he is.**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this before, tons of times. I don't own Darkest Powers**

_**The Resistance-Muse**_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_But it should've been right_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_Let our hearts ignite_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_Are we digging a hole?_

_It could be wrong, could be wrong_

_This is outta control_

**The Book**

**Chloe POV**

"God, I'm bored." Tori said pulling her legs up on her bed.

"Well go do something." I said.

"Like what Chloe? There isn't anything to do in this house."

"Read a book." I said standing up from where I was sitting at the foot of Tori's bed.

"That's not fun." she whined.

I shrugged. "Sorry, that's all I've got. And that's what I'm going to go do."

"Oh boy, have fun with that." she said sarcastically.

I didn't say anything back as I left the room and went to the library.

That walls of the library were a bland shade of gray. There was a large table in the corner of the room with four chairs around it. I didn't plan on sitting there and reading though. Whatever I found I was taking up to my room because those chairs looked very uncomfortable.

I walked up and down the aisles of books, finding nothing I wanted from the sci-fi, mystery, and fantasy books lining the shelves. I moved on to another aisle and found nothing but romance novels.

"Definitely not going to read those." I mumbled as I walked to the back of the room.

I noticed two rows of very old looking books, most were leather-bound and dusty. Apparently no one wanted to read them.

I scanned the first few books. They were about supernaturals in general and I had to wonder if there was any particular reason why supernaturals wouldn't want to know more about themselves, their history.

I scanned more books, just glancing at titles until I saw a whole section of books on werewolves. I wiped some of the spines of the books off, clearing the dust away and getting a better look at the titles.

There were so many. Derek would definitely need to come down here and read these.

Werewolves: Basics.

Werewolf Myths and Legends: Deciphering Truth from Fiction.

A Werewolf's Pack.

And then one book caught my eye, the reason might have been that it wasn't dusty like the rest. It was a black leather-bound book with silver writing. The title? Changes for Young Werewolves.

"Oh, this might be able to help Derek." I said to myself, pulling the book of the shelf.

I figured I should probably read some of it first, just to be sure I wasn't going to give Derek a book that wouldn't help at all. I would feel like such an idiot if I did that.

The fact that it wasn't dusty still wasn't registering in my mind.

Still standing in front of the other werewolf books, I opened the book up to a random page.

The page read: _Often, werewolves won't allow anyone to be with them during their Changes. The one exception to this, of course, would be their mate. That would be the one person they would want and need around for comfort or support during a Change._

_Mates:_

_A werewolf's mate is the only person that a werewolf would want to be with, the only person they would love more than anything else in the world. There is a strong bond between the two and the werewolf is often very protective of that person. More so than any family they have. If their mate is threatened the wolf will often want to attack the one threatening them._

_The werewolf sometimes feels the need to just be close to their mate and they will often go looking for them just to be in their presence. And more often than not, their mate will be the person they share anything with._

And that was were I stopped reading.

If what the first paragraph said was true then I…I'm Derek's mate. For some reason my stomach got a fluttery at the thought. And Derek is very protective of me. And he tells me things I don't think even him and Simon talk about.

_But he's protective of his brother too._

Yeah…that's true. But no one else saw what he was like when we met Liam and Ramon.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked. I hadn't even heard him, of course.

He was standing a couple feet away from me, dressed in a black tee shirt and jeans. I looked up to his face, prepared to answer that I was just reading but I got stuck on his eyes. And then I lost myself in them.

"Chloe?"

I blinked, tried to swallow past the sudden dryness of my throat and tried to stamp down that fluttery feeling in my stomach. I was unsuccessful.

"Chloe?" Derek asked again. "Are you okay?"

Slowly, I nodded.

Derek took a careful step towards me, as if he thought I would freak out like some crazy woman if he came too close to fast. Now he was only about a foot away. He looked down to the book I was still holding. I couldn't bring myself to close the book before he saw what I was reading, and I really have no idea why I couldn't.

And then the craziest thing happened. I saw Derek's cheeks turn pink.

"You're blushing." I whispered.

Derek hesitated before looking back at me. "Guess my secrets out." he said almost to himself. Then he reached out, took the book from my hands and put it back in it's place on the shelf. When he took the book from me his fingers brushed mine and I felt a shock of something so wonderful, I shivered.

"Cold?" he asked stepping away from me.

I shook my head. "The opposite actually." I said looking back up into his emerald gaze. His face was that emotionless mask, I just realized I couldn't stand it.

"You're warm and you shivered?" he questioned, his voice flat.

I just stood there staring at him, not trying to stamp down the butterflies this time. That was when my brain finally caught on to what my body was already telling me. And then I blurted out, "I shivered because of your touch. I feel like such an idiot for not acknowledging what was obvious before. I like you Derek." And then it was my turn to blush.

I looked down at my now shaking hands and felt like such a fool. How could I have said that to him without even knowing if he even liked me?

I glanced back up at Derek. He still hadn't moved, hadn't spoken and he kind of looked like he's just been slapped. You know that shocked look you get right after you get slapped, saying what the heck, why did you do that? That's what he looked like.

I could feel my lips quivering, and my hand were still shaking, as my vision got blurry from tears I didn't want to shed.

I took a deep breath and balled my hands into fists and quickly blinked away the tears so that I wouldn't cry in front of Derek. I wouldn't let myself do that.

I started to walk by him, acting like that fact he wasn't saying anything wasn't going to bother me. But just as I passed him he reached out to take my arm and pull me closer to him.

"Chloe, I-"

"If you're going to tell me you don't feel the same then don't even bother talking to me." I said, my voice shaky. A single tear slid down my face.

Derek reached up to wipe away the tear, then he took both of my small hands into his larger ones.

"If I told you I didn't feel the same way about you then I would be lying." He said in a whisper.

"What?"

"I like you too. I just thought you would be totally disgusted by that thought so I didn't even tell bother to-"

I cut him off by pulling one of my hands from his and then pulling him down to me. When our lips touched it was like someone was setting of fireworks in my body. The kiss was light but still amazing and I was sad when it ended.

But the giddiness I now felt completely overrode the sadness.

"Thank you Chloe."

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For accepting me for who I am, even though I'm not always the nicest guy."

"You're perfect just the way you are, in my opinion Derek."

He smiled and then kissed me again.

I definitely wouldn't be wrong if I said that this was the happiest I had been in while.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. Review please and tell me what you think. **

**I should have another one done tomorrow. That one's going to be a two-part one though.**

(=^_^=)


	8. Bunnies

**So, my brain isn't working too well right now. Umm, this isn't the two part one. I have part two of that one done but not part one. That one seems to be a little more difficult to write so, yeah…here's a one-shot until I get both of those done. **

**This is more of a Chloe one-shot. Derek's there but nothing really happens with him at first, he's only there to make sure Chloe doesn't get hurt or whatever. But then…eh, you'll see…**

**Summary: Chloe is going for a walk one day when she sees a rabbit on the path. She follows it and finds a whole clearing with bunnies everywhere. (Don't you guys love my very basic summaries?)**

**(I got this idea when I was drifting off to sleep (naps are great) today, I was thinking about some of my bunnies I've lost and about some of my other stories. This is the product of my wonderful sleepy imagination.)**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chloe or Derek. Or anything else from Darkest Powers…**

_**Seize the Day- Avenged Sevenfold**_

_Newborn life replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where do we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_

**Bunnies**

**Chloe POV**

I stretched and pulled myself off the couch. I hadn't done much of anything today and my muscles were stiff.

_A walk would be perfect right now, _I decided pulling on a sweatshirt.

I stepped outside just as Derek came running up to the house.

"Where are you going?" he asked pulling up the hem of his shirt to wipe his sweaty face.

I stamped down the fluttery feeling in my stomach that I get from being so close to him, and didn't meet his gaze when I answered. "Just for a walk. I'll stay on the path, so I won't get lost."

"I'm going with you." He caught my look of protest and said "Just incase you fall of something."

"Fine." I huffed.

"Just let me go put on something clean and we can go."

Ten minutes later we were walking in the woods. I was leading, after all, it is _my_ walk we're on. Derek was about a foot behind me, to make sure he caught me when I fell or something. Because I'm definitely going to fall. But still, the gesture was sweet and I smiled thinking about it.

After walking for about five more minutes I noticed something small and grey and white up ahead on the path. I quickened my pace to see what it was before it disappeared.

When I got closer I saw that it was a little bunny. For some odd reason I instantly knew that it was a boy and that his name was Spooky. His ears hung down by his head instead of having ears that stick up like the wild rabbits. He had a very cute, pudgy face and he was white with grey spots all over him.

When he saw me he started to hop away from me, sticking to the path.

I followed him into a clearing where I found more rabbits, all with their ears down like Spooky's. And just like with Spooky I instantly knew their names.

There was a girl that looked a lot like Spooky. Her name was Fire. The only difference between her and Spooky was that she was all grey, except for her stomach, which was white.

There was an older male rabbit resting to my right. His name was Ranger. He was a rather chubby bunny and his fur was brown and white. About a foot to his left there was an older female named Flower. She was a dark brown, with a color that looked similar to gold on the tips of her fur.

I looked around the clearing, taking in every rabbit I saw. There were so many. Other than those other four there was Fluffy, a solid brown rabbit. She reminded me of a wild rabbit with the color of her fur.

HB, a brown and white boy who was running around with another boy named Valcon. Valcon was a very interesting color. He was almost a charcoal grey but the color on his sides was closer to brown than grey.

There was boy named Turbo and another named Nosie. And a few girls named Eclipse, Zoey and Winnie.

And then one rabbit in particular caught my eye.

Off on the far edge of the clearing there was a mother rabbit, named Marshmallow, protecting her nest off five newborn babies. She was a very adorable bunny. She was brown and white but what made her stand out was the big dot on the left side of her face, just like HB's. That was the only color on her face and it made her look so cute.

I looked behind me to see Derek looking at me with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" I asked as I turned back to look at Marshmallow. But when I saw her I let out a cry of horror.

She was lying on her side, blood covering her back feet, stomach and tail. And she wasn't breathing. I looked to her nest and saw the same thing. Blood covering it and the babies weren't moving anymore.

"Chloe?" I heard Derek say. "Chloe? What's wrong?"

"Don't you see it?" I exclaimed, tears springing to my eyes.

Derek looked out at the clearing. "See what?" he looked back to me. "Chloe what are you seeing?"

"The…the rab-" and then I realized what I was seeing. "They're all dead."

I must have been seeing how Marshmallow died. Giving birth to her five babies. None of them must have survived either. I looked over to Fire and saw the same thing except there were no babies around her. Hers must have lived.

I looked to Spooky and he was lying on his side too. His stomach was twice the size it was before.

I blinked and felt some tears slid down my face.

I glanced up to Derek to see him looking at me with a worried look on his face. But then I saw Zoey and Valcon behind him.

Zoey had a large lump on her front leg. Then I realized it was a tumor. And Valcon, instead of hoping was dragging himself around the clearing.

I blinked again and they were all back to the way they were when I first saw them.

That was all too much for me to handle. To see how those poor, cute little rabbits died. I shivered as another couple tears fell down my face.

"W-we have t-to go. Now." I said tugging on Derek's arm, trying to get him to walk away from the clearing.

"Okay." he said.

The entire walk back to the house I was quiet and I stayed very close to Derek. Being near him seemed calming. But I was still shaken and pretty confused. I actually saw the ghosts of animals this time. I mean I've raised them before but never seen their spirits. And it was like those rabbits seemed to own that clearing. There was so many of them. I shivered again.

"Chloe? Are you going to be alright?" Derek asked opening the back door to the safe house. I glanced around and realized that we were back already. I hadn't even noticed until now.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? You still seem…a little out of it."

I nodded and started to move to sit on the couch I was on earlier.

"Okay, well for now, why don't you just sit here and-"

"Sit with me."

He hesitated at first but then joined me on the couch.

"Thanks." I said, scooting closer to him, just wanting to feel that sense of calm again. Why did I feel so comfortable around him?

For a little while we just sat there. Me, with my legs pulled up to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs, my head resting on my knees. And Derek, who was just sitting next to me, occasionally drumming his fingers on his thighs.

"They were rabbits." I said finally. "Th-there spirits. I-I saw them, I-I've never s-seen the spirit of an animal. I-I mean, I've raised th-them but never…it was weird."

"Well, if you could raise them wouldn't it make sense to be able to see their spirits too? I mean to raise them they need to have that spirit right?"

"That makes sense." Once again, that's a reason I like talking to him. He can make sense of all this crazy stuff. "But it was so weird Derek. I saw them like they were real and in a blink I saw how they all died. That…that was horrible." I finished quietly.

Derek didn't say anything, just looked at me with a concerned look.

"And I knew all their names, like they were someone's pets or something and I could tell what they had been named. It was odd."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

I sighed. "Guess it just comes with being a necromancer, huh?"

Derek didn't say anything.

I blew out a long breath and then stood up and headed towards the kitchen to get something to drink. But right before I left the room I stopped in the doorway and turned to face Derek, who still hadn't moved from the couch. He was just watching me with an odd expression.

"Thanks Derek, for…for helping me."

"What did I do?"

I gave him a small smile. "You stayed with me and you protect me, even though I almost always seem to need saving. I don't know how you can put up with a burden like me but…thanks."

"Chloe, you could never be a burden to me." he said it quietly and he sounded surprisingly sweet.

My smile widened. "Thanks Derek."

And then he looked at me and smiled too. A timid smile, but it took my breath away. And then I realized something, something that made so much sense. Why him being near me comforted me and why his gaze gave me butterflies and made my throat dry and my heart beat increase…

I love him.

I love Derek Souza.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it. I kind of just BSed the whole thing, which is probably why it's so weird or dumb or something…but aside from the weird ass beginning, do any of you think I could actually do two parts for this one too.**

**Anyways, review please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	9. All is Fair in Love and War

**This is going to be the weekend for one-shot updates. Yay, right? But I'm not updating anymore after this one until I have at least five reviews for this. Because you guys tend to read a chapter then move on to the next without reviewing until you get to the last updated chapter. Some of you don't and I love you people but that doesn't change the fact that I like my reviews. (I still feel like a total hypocrite though, since I haven't even had time to sit down and read/review other peoples stories…)**

**Summary: It's a hot summer day and Derek and Chloe have nothing to do. Why not wash their car? Water fights are fun too though… Derek: 23. Chloe: 22.**

**Enjoy the product of my weirdness.**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Powers aint mine…I said aint. Haha.**

**All is Fair in Love and War**

**Chloe POV**

"You can expect sunny skies with a high of ninety degrees today. But tomorrow the clouds will be moving in and bringing rain by tomorrow afternoon."

Derek and I sat on our couch absently staring at the TV, hearing what the weather man was saying but not really caring. So make it a boring rainy Sunday, not like we really had anything to do anyway. Right now it's ten in the morning and we have done nothing but sit here on our butts staring at the TV since eight thirty.

Derek's feet were propped up on the coffee table and I was sitting with my legs curled up next to him and my left arm on the couch. My face was resting in my hand and I'm pretty sure I looked bored. I know Derek did.

"My guess is that he's going to be wrong about the high for today." Derek said.

"Probably."

"It's already eighty five and it's only ten. In a few hours it will be his 'predicted' temperature and then it's going to get hotter."

"He was wrong yesterday too. And the day before that. And all last week. They should fire him."

He looked over at me.

"What?"

"So, what are we going to do today then?"

I shrugged. "It's too hot to do much of anything outside and there isn't really anything to do inside. Besides staring at the TV anyway."

"Uh-huh."

"And this is getting boring."

"Yup."

I sighed, ran my hands through my hair then stood up and stretched.

"We have to find something to do this weekend." I said leaning over him.

Normally when we weren't busy we would do something with Simon or Tori or Rae. But today they were all busy. Simon and Tori were both spending the day with their current significant other and Rae was out of town, taking a wonderful vacation in Florida. Of course we had other friends but we weren't as close to any of them. And we didn't have nearly as much fun with them as we did with Rae, Tori or Simon. Whether it was our designated movie night or we were going to a club, those three were always better company.

"I agree." he said absently brushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"So, what?"

He shrugged.

I let out an agitated sigh then went to our bedroom to change into a bikini and put an old tee shirt and jean shorts over it. Then I grabbed what we needed to wash the Hummer and started to walk to the door leading to the garage.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning to look at me over the back of the couch.

"Going to wash the Hummer. It's still covered in mud from last weekend." I held up the towels and sponges. "See, car washing materials." Then I pulled at my shirt. "Car washing clothes. Now I just need to go get a bucket and…oh yeah. You're going to help."

He just stared at me.

"Now."

He didn't move.

I set the towels and sponges down by the door then walked to the back of the couch and leaned down until I was in his face.

"Please Derek." I pouted. "It'll be fun."

"I doubt that."

"Well, too bad. We can be lazy tomorrow." I said going around to the other side of the couch and pulling him up. I was surprised I was able to pull him off the couch, him being nothing but a solid wall of muscle and all. But I grabbed the keys from the kitchen then pulled him outside with me.

"Here." I said handing him the keys. "Back it up out of the garage while I fill up buckets for us."

He took the keys then stepped back until he was standing outside in the driveway. Then he sat down.

"Oh, you are so funny!" I said sarcastically. Then I moved to kneel in front of him. "You're going to help me."

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"It's more like what I'm _not _going to do or let you do if you don't help."

When what I meant finally dawned on him, his eyes widened and he jumped up and went to move the Hummer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

I went around to the side of the house to fill up two buckets, one with soapy water and one with plain water.

Then I felt him behind me. I had a sixth sense that was tuned into him and him alone. He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered in my ear.

"That would have been cruel and unusual punishment."

"And your point?" I asked as I leaned against his chest.

He sighed but I knew he was smiling. "Just be glad I love you."

"You'd do anything for me and you know it."

He nuzzled my neck and sighed again. "You know me all too well."

"Yeah…I do." I breathed as his fingers played at the hem of my shirt, brushing against my stomach. Then I shook my head, trying to regain a little bit of sense. "But knowing you the way I do, I know where this is going to go and you aren't going to get out of helping me that easily."

"Damn." He kissed my cheek then grabbed one of the buckets and walked away.

I grabbed the other bucket and followed him.

"I can't believe how dirty this thing is." I said after I set the bucket down.

"Well, if Simon didn't enjoy driving around in the mud it wouldn't be this bad."

I laughed. "Yeah. He's like a freaking pig."

Every now and then we go camping. We being, me, Derek, Simon and Rae. Tori won't ever go. But we all pile into the Hummer and cram all our crap into the back and go out to the woods and camp. It's at least a two hour drive but taking time off work and spending five days out there is totally worth it. But sometimes the clean up isn't.

The last time we went it had rained recently and there was mud everywhere. The dirt road had turned into a squishy, muddy pathway and Simon seemed to love being the one who was driving this time. And I mean _loved _it. He was really like a pig rolling around in the mud. Even after we set up camp he couldn't resist taking it for another short ride around the middle of nowhere. Apparently he liked driving our big old Hummer verses his tiny little car.

But he never even offered to help wash the poor mud covered vehicle after we came home. I mean, I know Derek and I own it…but he made the mess. At least this wasn't the only car we had so we didn't have to drive the muddy monstrosity around all the time. I looked back into the garage which now looked empty even though our Honda Accord was still sitting on the other side.

"We better get started." I heard Derek say, and then he emerged from the side of the house dragging the hose with him.

And then he turned the hose on. Not on the car though…on me.

"Derek!"

He started laughing then said oops. Like oops completely makes up for the fact that he did that on purpose.

"I swear Derek, you're unbelievable."

"Oh come on, let me have a little fun."

I soaked the sponge I was holding and acted like I was going to ignore him until he sprayed me again.

I glared at him.

He smiled. "This is fun."

"It's only fun to you because you aren't the one who's wet and you aren't the one in a white shirt."

"It doesn't matter to me that your shirt is white." he said dropping the hose, giving me a devilish grin and then rushing at me and picking me up.

I squealed like a little kid. Then he kissed me, making me temporarily forget what we were supposed to be doing.

When I finally remembered, I pulled back slightly then squeezed all the water out of the sponge I was still holding onto his head.

He looked shocked.

I smiled. "All's fair in love and war, babe."

He dropped me and we both scrambled to grab the hose. I actually beat him to it. But we kind of fought for it.

It looked something like those action movies where two people are fighting for a gun and someone drops it. Both people go for it, one person manages to grab it and they roll onto their back, pointing at the person who had grabbed there legs in an effort to prevent them from being able to grab the gun.

That was what we looked like. I was sitting on the driveway with the hose pointed at Derek's chest and he was sitting on his knees, leaning over my legs, completely stunned I beat him to the hose.

"My turn." I said turning on the hose and soaking him.

He sat there long enough for me to scramble up then he jumped up and kicked over the bucket of soapy water, I guess so we didn't accidentally use it, because that would hurt. He grabbed both of the sponges, dipped them in the other bucket and then threw one at me.

I ducked and the sponge flew by my face. The hose was still turned on so I sprayed him again.

He threw the other sponge and it hit my face. I jumped and involuntarily dropped the hose. It hit the ground, sputtering and sending water everywhere, soaking us both even more.

He lunged for the hose and I ran to grab the two sponges and then went to hide on the other side of the Hummer.

"You can't really hide from me." he said.

"I can try."

"And you can fail." he said from my right.

I yelped then threw one of my sponges at him. It hit him square in the face like his did with me. The only difference was he didn't drop the freaking hose. He sprayed me again as I ran past him.

I ran to the bucket of water and dropped the other sponge it. It soaked up as much water as possible then I grabbed it and chucked it at Derek, who was still getting a kick out of turning the hose on and off on me.

He dodged it and laughed.

Crap.

Now both the sponges were behind him and I didn't have anything left.

I looked down at the bucket at my feet.

Okay, so I had _one _thing left. And he couldn't dodge all that water. I grabbed the bucket and dumped all the water on him at the same time he turned the hose on again. Then I dropped the bucket and ran to the other side of the Hummer.

"You have nothing left to use." Derek said as he came around the side of the Hummer, he was actually unarmed.

"Looks like you don't either."

He smiled and shook his head. Every part of him was soaked. His navy blue tee shirt was plastered to his body and his jeans were hanging low on his hips, pulled down by the weight of the water in them. His black hair was stuck to his face, covering his left eye.

I don't know why, but I started laughing and he did too. We were supposed to have washed the car…but this was so much more fun. The car got wet…but the mud was still there.

I sobered thinking about what to do with it now.

"Maybe we should wash it now." I said looking from the car to Derek.

"Nah, just leave it outside and let the rain wash away the mud tomorrow. I have a much better idea for today."

"Really now?" I said with a smile slowly spreading across my face.

"Yep." He leaned down to kiss me and then before I knew what was happening he had picked me up again. Then he carried me into the house.

Oh yeah. What a fun Saturday…

* * *

**I want at least five reviews. I have two more one-shots I can put up this coming weekend if you make me happy with reviews. Please. Pretty please with a cherry on top. **

**If you need motivation…one one-shot is Chloe telling Derek how she feels but getting interrupted before he can say anything. (I have a special thanks to someone in that one too.)**

**And the other is called The End pt 1. I won't say anything about what that one is about though. Just that it's kind of sad.**

**(=^_^=)**


	10. Interrupted

**Man, you guys work fast. I got my five reviews already! You guys rock.**

**I wanted to write a one shot for Christmas…obviously that didn't happen. I started writing it and just never finished. So I phail.**

**So…maybe some of you could see that I wanted it to be summer by writing a summer one-shot when it's winter and snowing. I haven't been in school for almost a week and we have four extra days added to our school schedule…so far. I'm so tired of snow (we've gotten like three feet in the past week and it's driving me crazy. This is not normal weather. All I do is sit in my house then get drug outside to shovel snow when it hasn't even stopped snowing yet! Then go inside again and come back out to shovel more…I'm going to die. I'm beyond restless and every time I come out of my room my mom shoves me back in because she tells me I'm loony when I leave my Sanctuary.) I seriously never wanna see snow again.**

**Anyway, enough about my problems. (Another part of my oddness right now, is I can't SHUT UP!!!)**

**Sorry…**

**I have to thank lizzie1994 for the idea for this one. As soon as I read your review for Bunnies I pretty much knew everything I wanted to write for this one. Thankies. (Even though this isn't really a part two for it…)**

**Summary: Chloe tells Derek how she feels…of course, Simon is there to interrupt.**

**Disclaimer: Again with the disclaimers…Sheesh, I don't own DP.**

**Simon**

**Chloe POV**

_So what am I going to do? _I thought, shifting in my chair.

That little fluttery feeling in my stomach finally fluttered its way up to my brain to tell me how I felt about Derek…but what do I do with that new found knowledge. If I tell him that I like him he might reject me…which will hurt…bad. And since I'm pretty sure he finds me to be a nuisance, he probably doesn't feel the same way.

But if I don't tell him, I'll lose my mind. It has already been three days since I realized how I feel and we've been here for a week. For the past three days my thoughts have been: should I tell him? How should I tell him? What would his reaction be? And so on. And I still don't know what to do.

"Is everyone okay with this?" Andrews question broke through my thoughts.

There were murmured yeses from Tori, Simon and Derek and then Andrew looked at me.

"Chloe? Is that alright with you too?"

"Sure?" I said not really sure what I was saying yes too.

"Alright then. Go continue with whatever you were doing."

We left the kitchen to go do whatever we wanted. I followed Simon into the living room, while watching Derek go into the library. When I couldn't see him anymore I sat down on the couch.

"So what was I saying sure to?"

"Seeing if you didn't mind having a lot more people come join us in the next week. Seeing how we need there help and all."

"Oh. Good thing I don't mind then."

"Not paying attention again? You've been getting spacey a lot lately."

"I know."

"Any idea why?"

I hesitated with my response. I didn't know if Simon was still holding out for me to say if I liked him or not…but since this included Derek, I wasn't about to say anything right now. So I just shrugged.

"Okay. Well maybe you should figure it out. We can't really afford to not be focused right now."

"I know. You're right and I'm trying, really I am…but it's hard."

"Again. I ask why?"

And again, I only shrugged.

"Well, that doesn't help." he sat down next to me and touched my hand, then laced his fingers through mine.

And that wasn't helping me. I tried to play off pulling my hand away from his by acting like I was rubbing them over my face from stress. To my surprise he bought it.

"I think I'm going to go lie down for a little bit."

"That would probably be smart." he said, offering me a comforting smile.

I smiled back then trudged upstairs. I laid down in bed with my back to the door. I wanted people to think I was taking a nap or something, even though I wasn't going to be.

After a few minutes of silence, both from the upstairs of the house and my mind, I heard the floorboards creak outside the closed door to my room. I tensed waiting to see if someone was going to open the door.

But no one did. Whoever was outside left. I heard that one board creak and then nothing after that.

The only person who I know who moves like that is…_Derek!_

But why would he be outside my room? That didn't make sense. I slid out of my bed and crept down the hall to his room. The door was slightly ajar and I peeked through the crack. He was just staring out the window. It didn't even look like he was looking at anything, just looking out, lost in thought. Maybe he won't notice-

I saw his nostrils flare as he recognized my scent.

Damned werewolf senses.

Then I saw something weird, or at least I thought I saw something. Derek had smiled. It was a tiny smile, and I barely saw the corners of his mouth perk up. But when I blinked he looked like the normal Derek, completely stoic. Which made me wonder if I was seeing things.

Yeah, that's all I needed. Losing my mind at fifteen. Great.

"You going to knock or just barge in like Tori did earlier."

I pushed the door open. "Not barge in, just walk. Why did Tori come to talk to you?" I asked with more than genuine curiosity. She wouldn't do that without a very good reason to. Despite the fact that she seemed to be loosening up some she still didn't like him much.

"Don't know really. She came in, said I needed think about a few things that had to do with you or something then stormed out. She slammed the door too." He glanced over to me then back out to the window.

"And that is supposed to mean?"

"Good. Question."

"Well, that's nice."

He only nodded.

We stood in silence for a few more moments then something clicked and I knew what Tori was talking about. Except she should have been saying that to me, not Derek.

Right?

That little flicker of hope came back and was now dancing around my brain at the idea of this possibly being a mutual feeling between us.

I tried to ignore it but it was like a bright flame, blinding me until I gave into what I've been wanting to say to Derek for the past three days.

"I-I, uh…I think I know what Tori meant. Except I'm not sure why she said it to you."

"What?"

He looked confused and I let myself smile inwardly at that. Because with Derek that look is priceless.

"I think she knows that I-I umm…"

"You what?" he asked, his face completely stoic again.

"That I-" And before I even begin to think of a better way to word what I wanted to say, the words poured out like water from a flood gate. "That I really like you. And I mean as more than a friend."

I don't know which one of us looked more stunned at my confession. Probably me. His eyes had widened but that was about it. Right now my face was crimson I was so embarrassed. And it wasn't helping that Derek wasn't saying anything back.

He stood, staring at me for a few seconds longer then opened his mouth like he was about to say something.

"I-" then he stopped and turned back to look out the window just as Simon came in.

Of course…just my luck.

"Oh, hey Chloe. What are you doing up?

_Embarrassing myself, getting more questions than answers…Just a typical day in the new life of Chloe Saunders._

"Just talking to Derek."

Simon looked at Derek, who was still hadn't moved since Simon came in, then back to me.

"I _was _talking to Derek."

"Oh, well…do you want to come work on our book with me? I finished some more drawings last night and need you to help with dialogue."

"Sure."

We left, and on the outside I looked like Derek did, stoic. Which surprised me. But on the inside I was freaking out. My stomach was in knots and my heart was beating so fast Derek could have probably heard it.

When we were in the living room, hopefully far enough away so that Derek wouldn't hear me, I asked Simon where Tori went.

"Outside I think. Why?"

"I just need to talk to her. I'll be right back."

Tori was literally right outside the back door, sitting on the ground and leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed.

"Tori?"

Her eyes flew open. "What?"

Even though she sounded irritated with me, she didn't look it. She looked tired. No, exhausted would be the right way to describe her.

"Was I disturbing something?"

"Not really." she sighed. "What do you want?"

"Why did you go talk to Derek?"

"It's a free country. I can do as I please." Then she looked up to see my face and realized it probably wasn't the best time to act like that. "I was tired of seeing you mope and getting so lost in your thoughts you didn't even realize the world was passing you by."

"Oh."

I didn't even know Tori cared so much.

"Tori I-"

"Thank me later. When he decides to talk to you."

"But how do you-"

"How do I know he likes you too?" She laughed. "That's a stupid question."

She stood and stretched then looked at me. "No offense Chloe, but you're really dense. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a nap."

Then she went inside. I sat down where she had been moments before so I could think.

Does he really like me or was Tori just messing with me? That would be a very cruel thing to do if she was. But something told me I was just crazy for thinking that because she had told him to think about what he felt for me so _I _would stop acting the way I have been.

The back door opened and I looked up to see Derek towering over me.

"Could I talk to you?" he asked closing the door.

Despite the fact that my heart was beating like crazy over this and my mind was racing with different thoughts of what he was going to say to me, I said sure.

He sat down next to me. I have to say he looked nervous. At least I think he did.

"Chloe I-" he sighed. "I'm not very good with this kind of thing."

"With what kind of thing…"

"With…saying that I like you too."

"Well, that didn't seem that hard."

"Trust me, it was…my heart's beating faster than yours is at the moment."

Then what he said sunk in. And I grinned.

Like an idiot.

"Derek are you serious?" I asked still smiling like a complete moron.

"Yeah? Why would I lie about something like that?"

I threw myself at him, wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed him in a hug that might have hurt someone who wasn't a werewolf.

It took him a few seconds to react but then he wrapped his arms around me too.

"So I wasn't imagining it when I saw you smile earlier."

"No. You can always make me smile though."

That made my heart soar. I think the only person who could be happier than I could right now, is Derek.

* * *

**The entire time I was typing this, every time I tried to type Tori I would type Talon instead because I just finished a book not too long ago that had a character named Talon in it. I need to get my head examined. It's really sad because Tori is a girl with black hair and Talon is a super tall, super gorgeous blond Celtic warrior turned Dark-Hunter…**

**Anyways…please review. The quicker I get the amount of reviews I want the quicker you guys can read my sad The End pt 1. Still want five…but I'm thinking for The End pt 1, I want ten. Because that one will be worth that many.**

**And I am wondering if any of you have any ideas for me. I could write a one-shot for whatever you want and I would make it your chapter and everything. Right now I have The End pt 1&2 (Which are both done.) And two more one-shots I'm thinking of writing soon and calling About A Girl and The Kiss That Changed It All. So if anyone has ideas…I would LOVE to hear them. (I'm in a one-shot kind of mood so now would be the time to say something.)**

**(=^_^=)**


	11. The End pt I

**Oh, thank you guys so much for your amazing reviews, for all my one-shots. And a big thanks to everyone who has answered my questions in these one-shots and given me ideas. You guys rock.**

**So, some of you guys might hate this one at first. But there is a reason it's two parts. (But this one doesn't get sad until the end.)**

**Disclaimer: Darkest Power= Kelley Armstrong. Mah Brain= ME! Haha.**

_**Here We Are- Breaking Benjamin**_

_**So here we are**_

_**Fighting and trying to hide the scars**_

_**I'll be home tonight, take a breath and softly say goodbye**_

_**The lonely road, the one that I, should try to walk alone**_

_**I'll be home tonight**_

**The End pt I**

**Derek POV**

Another group of supernaturals came rushing out of their headquarters, most with only their powers as a weapon but five or six had guns.

They were the ones I was most concerned about. It's not bad enough that they're supernatural, they have to have guns too. Double the firepower meant double the trouble for us.

But as I looked around at everyone who was fighting for us, it looked like we were holding our own.

I glanced over to Simon, Andrew and Kell. Every spell was like a punch in the gut to our enemies. Kell, being six foot four with an extremely muscular build taught Simon more than just spells and he taught him more self defense and fighting skills than our father had. He even taught him how to never miss your target when shooting with a cross bow…which even I admit is scary.

The same could be said for Tori, Selena, Grace and Susan. They were all pretty strong, magically and physically. They'd taught Tori to control her anger and not let her powers go haywire. But sometimes when she got pissed, she would still let loose and show how powerful she really was. Like now.

But living in the house with Selena, Grace and Susan was very difficult. Selena was too nosy for her own good. And Grace and Susan were twins and they were seriously hard to tell apart from a distance. It wasn't until I got closer I could tell the difference and it wasn't by the way they looked. Grace loved perfume and it smelled so bad.

And what really made it hard living with them was the fact that Susan was an empath. She felt everything we did…including how I feel about Chloe.

Chloe had trained with Marla and her daughter Sunshine. Sunshine was a martial arts teacher who taught Chloe more than enough about defending herself and fighting. I would know…Sunshine made Chloe use me as her punching bag. Chloe felt bad about hitting me though and when she started hitting harder and hitting her target she would apologize every time.

Marla taught Chloe about being a necromancer.

I was glad they taught her what they did. Actually I was happier with what Sunshine taught her because I know Chloe wouldn't be able to fight right now without what she learned from her.

"Derek! Stop with the googly eyed shit and pay attention to what you're doing!"

Rogue was an obnoxious, rude pain in my ass but he was helpful. His silent brother Marc was better. Simply because he hardly spoke and when he did he didn't have an attitude and he was never condescending.

And I didn't even notice I had been staring at Chloe until Rogue shouted at me. I was damn happy he did though because I almost got punched in the head.

I dodged the mans fist and then grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. I punched his stomach and as he staggered back, hunched over, I kneed him in the face. He dropped to the ground and I could smell the blood from his broken nose.

And then I was frozen, couldn't move at all.

Damn binding spells.

Chloe was still in my line of vision. Even though at the moment I couldn't move, I could appreciate what I was seeing. She'd truly become an excellent fighter.

Someone rushed at her and she scissor kicked his chest then punched his jaw. I wanted to smile.

Then I stumbled forward. I turned to find Marc beating the guy who had cast the binding spell.

"Thanks." I said then I turned back around just in time to be punched in my chest.

"Ah, shit." I growled before retaliating with a punch of my own to his jaw. I heard it shatter but he didn't even seem to notice.

With all the different scents around right now it took me longer to realize he was a werewolf. And when he slammed me into the ground, I knew I was in trouble. Because even though Rogue and Marc taught me more about fighting, especially against another werewolf, I was seriously out matched in experience.

So even though I got a few punches in, I knew I was losing.

I landed another punch on the same broken jaw and he rolled over clutching his face. That gave me enough time to get to my knees and then Marc saved my ass again. He grabbed the other werewolf and pinned him to the ground.

"You've got another problem." he said jerking his head in Chloe's direction before slamming the werewolf's head into the ground.

I looked over at Chloe just in time to see her get grabbed from behind. She kicked and thrashed trying to get out of his grip but he wouldn't let go. And when he threw her on the ground, I saw red.

He landed a solid punch to her face and then he was thrown off her by Sunshine, just as I reached them. Sunshine and Marla both started to say something to me but I couldn't hear them. All I could see was the man who hurt the girl I love.

And he was going to pay for it.

When Sunshine threw him, he landed on his back. I don't know how many time I punched his face, but I knew both his nose and jaw was broken and that one side of his face was bruised so badly he couldn't even open his eye, before Sunshine and Marla pulled me off him. I don't even know if he was alive.

The one thing that got through to me was Marla saying Chloe.

And my concern for her was what overrode the anger.

"Chloe." I said rushing over to her and cradling her head in my lap.

She was unconscious and there was already a bruise from where she was punched.

It was then I realized that when he threw her on the ground he didn't just throw her down on any type of ground. Her head hit a rock.

"No. No. No. No." I kept repeating it like saying that would make her wake up and make everything okay.

"Derek." It was Simon. But I didn't care.

Selena, Tori and Susan came rushing over too.

Sunshine, Marla, Rogue, Marc, Andrew and Kell continued to fight off everyone else who was still attacking us.

Selena knelt down to check her pulse.

"Derek." She put her hand on my arm and I shook her off. "She's still alive, still breathing and her hearts still beating but her she's fading, fast."

This cannot be happening. It just can't. I can't lose the only person that wasn't family that I've truly cared for. The only girl I'm ever going to love. You can't show someone the sun and then take it away from them. Chloe's my sun and I can't lose her without losing myself.

I did something I never thought I would.

I cried. Soundless crying, but Simon noticed as soon as the first tear slid down my face.

"Derek…are you-" Simon knelt down next to me. "Are you crying?"

"Simon, leave him alone. He loves her. This is killing him." Susan said pulling him up.

"Derek you-" Simon started before I interrupted him.

"Yes. And I'm not even going to get the chance to tell her."

_**Take a breath and softly say goodbye**_

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. And I know it's short, but it's way better to have it split like this…Haha at least to me it is…I would hate to be you all right now. Just to be a little tease I'm not going to update part two until I put up another one-shot. It's one of your ideas so…yeah.**

**Review please. I'm aiming for ten. So please Review.**

**Once again, I'm looking for ideas. Or if any of you want me to write something for you, just ask. I'm always open to suggestions.**

**(=^_^=)**


	12. The End pt II

**I don't have anything to say in this authors note because I'll give stuff away.**

**But I will say I was going to be cruel and not update this until I update another one-shot but I decided not to do that since some of you were going to die if you didn't know what happens next. Haha.**

**I'm a bit disappointed though, I wanted ten reviews and I only got eight…**

**Did you guys notice I didn't even include a summary for part one? There isn't one for this one either, gives to much away.**

**Disclaimer: DP is not mine.**

_**1000 Oceans- Tokio Hotel**_

_Can't feel the pulse_

_In our veins_

_So weak today_

_We'll let our heartbeat_

_Guide us through the dark_

_Just trust me_

**The End pt II**

**Chloe POV**

Everything was black. I felt so trapped and confused. One second I was fighting and the next everything was like this. Everywhere I looked there was darkness, black and oppressive. And I when I tried to move I couldn't. It's like I was trapped inside a box barely big enough for me.

_What is going on?_

And then I heard something. A thumping, strong at first but it was growing weaker. Suddenly my head hurt. The pain was so excruciating that it brought me to me knees. It felt like I was dying. My head was as hot as molten lava and my breath was coming in sharp gasps. I could taste blood, that nasty metallic taste was unmistakable, and I felt like I was drowning in it.

_Oh god, I really am dying._

I thought for sure that I was going to be taking my last breath at any moment. But then there was a burst of white light so bright it hurt my eyes. I felt fingers brush my face and then a hand against the top of my head.

Suddenly the pain was gone, the heat, the blood. All of it. I took a deep breath to prove that this was real.

"Chloe." It was a woman's voice, smooth, kind and thickly accented with an accent I didn't recognize.

I looked up to meet the strangers gaze. She was beautiful and I was instantly envious of her. Her pale blond hair hung just below her shoulders and it was perfectly straight. Her eyes were such a pale blue they looked gray. Even her skin was pale, without her looking sick. She was wearing a long white dress. And she glowed. Literally. She was giving off a light that illuminated a five foot area around us.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter." she smiled and revealed perfect white teeth. And I envied her again for being so perfect. "You shouldn't envy me either. You are perfect to someone too."

I snorted. "Who?"

It never occured to me that she had read my mind.

We flashed to where the fight was taking place. Everyone was still fighting…not everyone I realized when I saw Simon, Tori, Susan, Selena and Derek gathered around in a circle.

"What's going on?"

Derek was sitting on the ground and when I stepped closer I realized he was holding my head in his lap. I was unconscious and my face was bruised. Derek was whispering something to me but I couldn't hear what.

I turned back to look at the woman.

"Tell me what's going on, right now." I demanded.

"Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you think is going on?"

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I wanted to scream at the injustice. "I'm dying. But I can't be…I just fell in love and we were winning this fight. I can't!" I was starting to cry now.

"Shh, Chloe calm down. You aren't dying, not anymore."

"What?"

"It's not your time to die. But it is time for you to wake up."

"What? Why didn't you just save me and have me wake up in my body?"

She smiled. "Because I had to show you this." she pulled me closer to Derek and we knelt down next to him.

"He's crying…over me dying…but, does that mean he…that he loves me too?"

She smiled again. "Remember when you asked who thought you were perfect?"

"How could he think I'm perfect? All I've done is complicate his life."

"You can't deny what your heart feels, and neither can he. You've made him happy, not complicated his life. You two aren't just connected at your hearts, your souls are connected and without you he is nothing. And now that you've met him you won't be the same person without him." She sighed. "But I digress. It's time for you to wake up."

I felt like I was being pulled away as she said wake up again. And then everything was black again.

I heard Derek telling me to wake up. That he needed me. That he loved me.

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes.

_What kind of dream was that? It felt so real._

The first thing I saw was Derek smiling.

"You have a wonderful smile." I said deliriously.

He actually blushed then brushed him thumb down my cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you."

"Yeah." I said, then reached up to touch his hand, which was still touching my face.

I saw spots in my vision. I blinked trying to clear them but it didn't work. Then I blacked out again.

I woke up in my bed at the safe house.

"Chloe." It was Derek. He was sitting on a chair next to my bed and he looked worse than I currently felt.

"Chloe, are you okay?"

I sat up and threw my legs over the edge of my bed. I felt a little lightheaded at first but then shook my head yes.

"How long was I out?"

"A few days."

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "I was really worried about you. I was so afraid of losing-"

I stood up and gave him a hug and he stopped talking. "I love you Derek."

He tensed. "What?"

I pulled away from him and held his face in my hands. "I love you."

He looked dumbstruck before he pulled me against him for another hug. He was squeezing me so tight I could hardly breath.

"I love you too."

"Derek, can't breath."

"Sorry." he said smiling and letting me go.

"So" I said sitting back down on my bed. "Is everyone alright and was your dad there?"

"Yes and yes."

"Is he here now?"

"Yeah."

There was knock on my bedroom door and as if on cue a man that looked a lot like Simon opened the door.

"Hey guys. It's good to see you awake Chloe. Derek was worried about you."

"We all were." Derek said turning a light shade of red.

I only smiled.

Kit extended his hand. "Let me properly introduce myself. Kit Bae, nice to really meet you" He paused, after I shook his hand, and looked at Derek. "Well I guess I should call you Derek's girlfriend now, huh?"

I glanced at Derek. He was crimson and he looked like he wanted to run as far away from here as he could get. But I smiled and never took my eyes off him. "Yeah. I guess you should."

Derek met my gaze and he smiled too.

* * *

**I know it was short but did you guys like it? Man, I hope so. I've had the idea for this two part one shot thing for a long time. **

**Review please. The next one's called Monsters Know Monsters.**

**(=^_^=)**


	13. Monsters Know Monsters

**Okay, here is a reader idea. Thank you lizzard, I hope everyone likes it.**

**Summary: Chloe and Derek find a makeshift graveyard in the woods at the safe house. No matter how hard Chloe tries she can't stop thinking about it. What happens when those thoughts enter her dreams?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DP…and this time I don't even own the one-shot idea.**

**Monsters Know Monsters**

"What is this place?" Chloe asked, shivering from the odd feeling she was getting from being here.

"It seems like it's a graveyard." Derek replied placing a hand on Chloe's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

_No,_ she thought. _But if I'm ever going to get used to this feeling I need to stay here a little longer. I can't let it get the best of me._

So she nodded and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Derek. I'm fine." she said with a calm she didn't feel.

He checked his watch. 6:30. "Maybe we should head back. Dinner should be done soon."

"Sure."

She led the way back.

When they walked back in the house Andrew and Simon were setting the table while Tori helped Esmeralda, another witch, finish with dinner.

Z and his sister Val came downstairs. They were arguing…again. It never seemed to fail that one would piss the other off and they would bicker for hours on end after that.

Z moved ahead of his sister, almost knocking Chloe down and not caring.

"Sorry." Val said running after him. "Zarek why are you always so rude when you get mad?" she said before disappearing.

Chloe sighed. "He's so pleasant."

"Yeah, if you consider people who act like jerks pleasant." He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

She just stared back.

"What?"

"You used to act like a jerk too."

"No I didn't." Derek said, genuinely offended.

She just smiled and walked away.

_Why does she even bother talking to me? _He wondered following her into the dinning room.

Since they had been at the safe house Chloe had become as close to Derek as Simon was. Maybe closer, because Derek tended to actually share how he felt about different things with Chloe.

He still couldn't figure out why Chloe wanted to talk to him, laugh with him. Be his friend. No one else did. Usually if anyone talked to him, they were using him to find a way to Simon. Chloe could talk to Simon if she wanted to, and she did, but for some reason unknown to Derek, Chloe wanted to talk to him too.

They spent a lot of time together. That's how they found the graveyard outside. They were walking and talking and the next thing Chloe knew she tripped over a broken head stone.

After dinner Chloe, Derek and Simon went to watch a movie, while Z, Val and now Tori were arguing with each other. Essie and Andrew stayed in the dinning room talking.

Despite her racing thoughts about the feeling she had when she was in the graveyard earlier, about halfway through the movie Chloe's eyelids started to droop and within fifteen minutes she was asleep.

"Should we take her up to her room?" Simon asked once the movie was over.

Derek shook his head. "Let's not risk waking her."

Derek checked the back door to make sure it was locked, since it was in the same room where Chloe was currently sleeping, before he covered her with a blanket and went upstairs.

Chloe dreamt about Derek and about the new information she learned about him while walking in the woods. Then her dream shifted to only her, the woods and the graveyard. When she called for Derek only silence answered her. The ground began to shake and then three cracks opened in the ground and three skeletons, two men and one woman, Chloe could feel it, clawed their way out and over to her. They pulled at her clothes, her shoes, her hair. No matter what she did or said to them they wouldn't leave her alone.

Noises against the back door woke Chloe up. A bang, a scratch, faint clicking and then another bang. She threw the blanket off, stood up and moved towards the door.

There was more scratching, more clicking, and she instantly knew what she'd done in her sleep.

The question was, how many? She had to know.

She reached for the doorknob, only to find the door was locked. She smiled before unlocking the door. Only Derek would think of that. Her knight in shinning armor that he didn't even know he had.

She opened the door just enough to be able to count how many she had raised this time, how badly she'd screwed up. When she counted three, she shrieked and backpedaled, smacking into someone. She shrieked again.

Derek wrapped one arm around her. "Chloe, it's only me."

"T-there's t-three." she said shaking.

"I know. And you know what you have to do. But you need to calm down first." He spoke quietly, calmly and that helped to calm Chloe.

Chloe took a deep breath and sat down on the floor. Derek realized that she didn't close the door, but seeing that it was too late to do anything about that, he knelt down behind her.

Sitting like this, she realized that she felt completely safe with Derek. He gave her strength and a calm that no one else could. That realization made it possible for her to focus long enough to release the three spirits from the corpses pulling their way towards her.

She let her mind wander until she was only focusing on those corpses. Their spirits. She imagined releasing the woman's spirit first, pictured in her mind her corpse and her spirit as two separate items before she sent the woman's spirit away.

Derek watched as one of the bodies fell to the floor and stopped moving. Then he looked to Chloe. He heard her heart hammering away in her chest and he knew how much this had to freak her out, but she looked calm and she seemed to have an aura of an unmatchable power right now.

One of them placed a bony hand on her leg.

"Stop." she whispered, her lips barely moving.

Derek watched them both freeze, watched both of the corpses heads sway, searching for who gave the command but never seeing.

He heard Simon, Tori and Val walking towards the room and he debated on whether to tell Chloe or wait until she was done.

He looked at her and decided to wait.

The corpse that had its hand on Chloe's leg crumpled to the floor and the other one soon followed.

"Oh my god!" Tori said when she saw what was going on. She made no effort to be quiet either.

Chloe jumped.

Quieter, Tori whispered to Simon. "I knew she could raise one but three?"

Chloe turned to look at Tori, Simon and Val. She saw the fear in their eyes, even Simon's, from what she'd done. But what was worse was the disgust she saw written on Val's face. As nice as Val would be from now on Chloe would know the truth about how she saw her.

"Simon, go get Andrew and Zarek. We need to rebury them." Derek said never taking his eyes off Chloe's horrified face. Chloe stood, walked to the corner of the room and sat back down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them close to her chest. She rested her head on her knees and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

About fifteen minutes later Derek, Andrew, and Zarek came back from reburying the corpses. Simon, Tori and Val had gone back to bed. Whether they would sleep would be a different story.

Derek came to sit next to Chloe.

"Are you okay?"

She shook her head but still didn't look at him. "Did you see the way they looked at me? They're afraid of what I can do now. Val is disgusted with me."

She finally looked at him and he saw she was crying. "I'm a monster, Derek."

"No, Chloe, you aren't."

"I can raise people in my sleep." her voice cracked. "How am I not a monster?"

"I think a better question is how you could be." When Chloe started to protest again Derek continued talking. "Chloe I've never met anyone who's as kind hearted and clear headed as you. You would never do something like this intentionally. We just need someone to help you control your powers."

She lifted her head from her knees to look at him better.

"Monsters know monsters and I can tell you that you are not a monster."

Chloe didn't miss the meaning of what he said.

"You aren't either Derek."

"You didn't hurt anyone Chloe."

"And you didn't on purpose. You were protecting your brother."

He stared back at her. Chloe placed a hand on Derek's arm.

"I think we just need to learn to control what we can do. Both of us. Maybe…if we worked on it together…"

Derek remembered the girl from the streets he almost hurt because she had a knife to Chloe's face. All he could think was that he had to protect Chloe. But he remembered that Chloe had stopped him from hurting that girl.

Maybe Chloe was right.

He looked back to see Chloe's hopeful face and he offered her a small smile.

"Together."

* * *

**I've started a new story, but you won't find it under the normal DP section of the fanfiction website. It's a crossover with one of my favorite book series. If anyone has read the Dark-Hunter novels, and with my luck none of you have, it's a crossover with that. I would appreciate it if you guys would at least try to read it and see if you like it. **

**If you want to read it but have no freaking idea what a Dark-Hunter is or anything about the series I'm crossing this with, then just message me and I'll try to explain it the best I can. Though it might take more than one message to give a decent explanation.**

**Review are loved. Please? And this is my first attempt, other than writing the lemon for Five Years (that shouldn't count because that's just how I write lemons), at writing in this POV, how did I do?**

**(=^_^=)**


	14. The Kiss That Changed Everything

**Hey hey. Thanks for the reviews. Some were kind of confusing…but thank you guys anyway.**

**Summary: For a week Chloe has had to deal with another, taller, prettier girl flirting with Derek. And boy let me tell you…she is getting tired of it! So what happens when she has reached the final straw and there are no more stones to throw?**

**Disclaimer: DP is only on loan to me so I can play with ideas. Not really. But I am playing with the ideas!!! Yay Kelley Armstrong for thinking of this wonderful trilogy!**

**The Kiss That Changed Everything**

**Chloe POV**

I sat in my room staring out the window, completely pissed off.

Pissed at what?

Her name is Natasha.

She has perfectly straight, long, thick black hair.

While my hair is just now blond again and still baby fine.

She has dark brown eyes that are like swirling milk chocolate.

I don't even know how to describe my eyes other than blue.

She is three inches taller than me with curves in all the right places.

I'm just a twig.

She has the face of a pixie, beautiful and innocent with high cheek bones and everything.

Me? All I saw when I looked in the mirror lately was the dark circles and how mad I looked.

Her favorite hobby is flirting…with Derek.

And that mad me angry.

I don't know what Derek thought of her because every time I saw her with him I turned on my heels and walked away. And of all the times Derek and I have talked this week, I've never once asked about her because just the thought of her being near him made me want to scream.

Why didn't I just tell Derek how I felt about him so we could avoid all this trouble?

Because this is Derek we are talking about. The emotionless guy.

I shouldn't really say emotionless though. You have to feel happy to smile a real heartfelt happy person smile and he has. With me. In the past week. As for whether he has with Natasha? I couldn't say. And this pretending like she isn't bothering me thing is driving me absolutely crazy.

But sitting in my room brooding wasn't helping anything. So I went downstairs to grab a bottle of water from the kitchen.

I paused near the bottom of the stairs when I heard Natasha's voice. The stairs led directly into the living room where Natasha and Derek were.

"Explain that to me Derek."

It sounded like they were watching something on the history channel. It might be more accurate to say he was watching the TV while she was watching him like a predator watching its prey. I was seriously glad I didn't usually have a temper. Otherwise Natasha might not have a head right now.

I stormed by them just as she scooted closer, placed on hand on his leg and the other on the back of his neck. I didn't stick around long enough to see his reaction. I grabbed my water bottle from the kitchen and went outside, making sure that I slammed the door on the way out.

I walked out to the middle of the backyard and sat down under an old weeping willow. I didn't miss the irony of the tree I picked to sit under. There was an oak by the corner of the house I could have sat under but I picked the weeping willow because my heart was in pieces, crying its own form of tears. Just like the way the branches of my tree hung down, like the tree was sad.

I took a drink of my water then dug another stone out of the ground and threw it. I've been coming out here for four days and I'm going to need more stones soon. Every time Natasha made me mad I came out here to throw stones or just sit and think. Or cry.

"Chloe?" It was Tori. I glanced in her direction then tossed another stone somewhere.

She sat down next to me and pulled a rock out of the ground. It was the same size as her palm. She handed it to me.

"Take this and throw it at something. Pretend that something is Natasha's head. Trust me, it will make you feel much better."

"How do you know?" I asked taking the rock.

"It works for me. That girl just oozes skankiness." She fake gagged.

I actually laughed then stood up and chucked the rock as far as I could throw it.

She held up another rock for me to throw.

After I threw about ten or fifteen rocks, which Tori had to actually start looking for after seven, I felt better.

"Effective stress relief." Tori said looking at me with a smile.

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Tori! Chloe! Dinner is almost done." Simon called from the house.

"Find me one more rock. I'm going to throw it extra hard so I don't beat her over her head with a spoon when we go in."

She laughed then went on a search for another rock.

After that we both walked inside.

Living in the house with this girl made me want to rip apart one of those stress relieving balls, or better yet one that looked like a cow, where you squeeze and it's supposed to make you feel better. I wanted to turn it into confetti. That's how bad I wanted to shred this girl apart.

After dinner I went upstairs to the room I shared with Tori and changed into my pajamas. Then Tori came in.

"What are you up for doing tonight?"

"How about a movie? Something other than just sitting here doing nothing."

"Well, okay. But you know, watching a movie is sitting doing nothing."

I threw a pillow at her. "But our brains our occupied."

"True. Okay. I'll pick the movie, you pop popcorn."

"Deal."

"I'll be sure to pick something with a distractingly gorgeous guy."

I smiled then went to the kitchen and to my greatest delight I saw a wolf going after a rabbit. Derek not being the wolf. Natasha had her hands on Derek's chest, keeping him cornered in the kitchen. He tried to move away from her, especially when he saw me, but she wouldn't have it.

Then she wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him. He jerked back but she wouldn't let him go.

I saw red.

"Oh, hell no!" I shrieked, then grabbed her shoulder and yanked her back. She stumbled back with a squeak. "If anyone should be kissing him it should be me!" I said before I turned to face Derek, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down until his lips met mine.

I, honestly, don't know who was more surprised by what just happened. Me, Natasha or Derek. I'm pretty sure it was a three way tie.

But I kissed Derek with such passion and intensity I'm pretty sure he will never forget what girl likes him the best. And I'm pretty sure neither one of us will forget our first real kiss. Because the involuntary _thing _with Natasha wasn't a kiss.

I pulled away from him first.

"Damn." he said then he smiled. "Do that again."

I smiled back then draped my left arm across his shoulders and fisted my right hand in his hair as I kissed him again. Both his hand were on my back, pulling me closer to him.

I didn't really notice Natasha make a rude, kind of gross, not so ladylike noise in the back of her throat before she left the room.

Okay…maybe I noticed more than I let on.

* * *

**This one was a fun one to write. Haha. Some might say Chloe was OOC, you know what I say?**

**Every girl, when extremely jealous or pissed off at another girl for flirting with the guy they like will get like this. I would know. I've been like that. Ha.**

**And remember to go check out my new crossover (Darkest Powers/Dark-Hunter). If you go read it and want to actually know what I'm talking about, send me a message. First chapter is up now. But if you don't read stories that are rated M, then never mind.**

**Please review both. Pretty please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	15. Missing: I Love You

**The last one-shot was fun to write. Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Summary: Chloe wakes up one morning and discovers that Derek is gone. No one knows where he went. But she knows someone is hiding something and she will find out what it is and where Derek has gone.**

**Disclaimer: DP is Kelley Armstrong's brilliant idea.**

**Missing: I Love You**

**Chloe POV**

I rolled out of my bed completely exhausted. My time spent sleeping was always filled with nightmares of someone being tortured or mutilated. Or of one of my friends or comrades dying.

We've been at the safe house for a week and half and so far nothing interesting has happened. No one has learned anything that could help us defeat the Edison Group. We've been sitting on our butts doing nothing.

And it sucks.

But I think that being in the same house with a guy that makes your heart go crazy is worse than not training.

I grabbed clean clothes, a pair of dark jeans and a tee shirt, and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done my shower and all cleaned up, I brushed my hair and smiled at the fact that my hair was blond again. Black hair did not agree with my skin. I might be a necromancer but I don't really want to look like one.

Derek had been looking for something different and he found something that made me look different…I wouldn't hold it against him but I hope I never have to have black hair again.

Someone knocked, loudly, on the bathroom door. I unlocked and opened the door to find, of course, Tori.

"'Bout time." she said before shoving her way into the bathroom and shoving me out.

"Simon's looking for you." she said before closing the door in my face.

I ignored Tori's morning attitude and went to the room Derek and Simon shared to see if Simon was there. I pushed the door open and saw that Simon wasn't in their room. But I also noticed that Derek's bed was made up like no one had slept there, which wouldn't have been odd if some of his things were in the room too.

His backpack was gone and his dresser drawers were open, the clothes missing.

"Where did you go?" I whispered into the empty room.

"So, I'm not the only one who doesn't know where he's gone?"

I turned and saw Simon a few feet away from me in the hallway. He didn't look panicked like I thought he would since Derek is gone. In fact he looked completely calm, serene, his stance relaxed.

I found that odd, but for the moment I didn't question it.

"Wouldn't he have told you if he was going somewhere?" I asked. That would make sense.

"I guess." He glanced past me and then back to my face. His gaze was flat, no emotion on his face or in his eyes. "But, see, I was hoping he'd told you something about where he'd gone."

"Me?"

He nodded.

"Why would he have told me?"

He shrugged, then said. "I guess I was wrong."

"Well, shouldn't we go looking for him or try to figure out where he went?"

"I guess."

That made me angry. "You guess?" I took a step towards him. "You guess! Your brother is gone, disappeared in the middle of the night and you _guess _we should try to find him. How could you say that?"

"He'll come back if he wants to."

The air around us was thick with tension and I had a strong feeling that Simon was hiding something from me.

"But what if something were to happen to him? Could you live with that Simon?" I glared at him. "I really hope you aren't lying to me or hiding anything."

Finally, I saw something in Simon break and he began to sweat. And that was when I knew for sure…he was hiding something from me. Something about where Derek was, or why he left.

I decided not to press him anymore at the moment though, so I just brushed past him and went downstairs.

I went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of water and headed to the library/office to see if, maybe, Derek left a clue there.

There was a slim chance of that but I wasn't about to let anything happen to him if I could help it.

I set my mediocre breakfast down on a desk and started digging around the book shelves closest to where I was standing. I was looking for any kind of disturbance in the dust surrounding the books or something that looked out of place. Anything that could hold a secret of Derek's.

I fiddled with my necklace while I looked, pulling at the pendant and the ribbon holding it around my neck, all the while thinking of why it was a ribbon instead of a chain.

I searched for ten minutes and then I noticed a few older, leather- bound books on a desk in the corner of the room. I made my way over to the desk to look at each of the books.

The book on the bottom of the stack was simply titled Werewolves. I pulled it out from the stack without even glancing at the other books. And then I saw it…that most amazing thing in the world at the moment.

There was a piece of paper sticking out from the top of the book. My name was scribbled across it in black ink. I flipped the book open to the page the paper had marked. But I barely pain attention to it until I started to read the note.

_Chloe, _

_You're smart…looking here. No one else would think to._

_Then again, no one else except for Simon would really care if I was gone. No one else but you._

_I know by now that you know I'm not really the best with words or emotions. I'm straightforward and everything is black and white with me. There is no grey area. Unless it has to do with you…then I'm never really sure what to do._

_So, I'm just going to be straightforward in this note too, even if you don't feel the same. You probably didn't notice what page this note marked, did you? Well, maybe you should look._

I scanned a couple lines from the page and realized that it was a section about a werewolf's mate. Did he mean that I was his mate by putting the note here and telling me to read it? Or was that just wishful thinking?

My heart was pounding in my chest and my hands were shaking when I looked back to his note.

_I'm hoping that your mind went down the same road as mine when I wrote this and put the note there. But if it didn't…I still want you to know that I love you. I know that we haven't known each other for very long but I guess you can't tell your heart things it doesn't want to hear._

_That's what makes this so hard. I left because I don't want you or Simon, or anyone else for that matter, to be hurt because of me. And I need to try and find my dad or someone he knew who could help us because we haven't made any progress on a plan in that house._

_Please Chloe, don't try to find me. I only told you why I left so you wouldn't worry. I can handle myself. And incase you already talked to Simon, he knows why I left too, and believe me, he tried to stop me. But he doesn't know about this note and I'd like to keep it that way._

The next few lines succeeded in making me cry and making me mad.

"_I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing. My mind was closing, now I'm believing. _

_I finally know just what it means to let someone in, to see the side of me that no one does or ever will. _

_So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone I'd search forever just to bring you home. Here and now this is vow."_

They were lyrics from a song we had been listening to the other day. Nickelback's I'd Come for You.

_I'm serious Chloe, don't try to find me. That would only prove to be dangerous to you. And I would die if I ever saw you hurt because of me._

_Derek_

I almost crumpled the note up because I was so mad at him. How could he do this? Why would he do this?

He said it was so he could find an ally who would actually do something to help right away and so we wouldn't get hurt in the process. But we've been fine together, so why change it all now?

And he told me to stay here and not look for him…but does he really expect me to do that? When have I ever truly listened when he told me to do something? How can he expect me to not try and find him when losing him would kill me?

There were so many questions of why and the only way to get any answers was to find my stubborn werewolf.

I folded the note up and stuffed it in my pocket then ran upstairs to my room, my poor excuse for a breakfast completely forgotten on the desk.

I wrote Derek a note of my own for when I found him and packed up my backpack and set it in the corner of my room. I was leaving tonight, screw what Derek had said. He meant too much to me for me to just leave him. If Simon or Tori didn't want to help me find him then that was fine too.

I waited until everyone but Simon and Tori were asleep then I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Simon and Tori were sitting on the couch in the den arguing with each other. Of course, what else is new, but as soon as they noticed me with my bag they stopped and asked what was going on.

"I'm going to find Derek."

"Chloe, don't. He doesn't want-" I cut Simon off because nothing he said would change my mind.

"I really don't care if he wants us to find him or not. I'm going to go look for him whether you help me or not. And nothing either one of you say is going to change my mind."

Tori stood up from the couch. "Why do you care so much?"

"Why? Are you serious, Tori?" I sighed and rubbed my right temple. "I care because I love him."

Derek was right, we might not have known each other for long but there's no denying what's in my heart.

She screwed her face up in disgust and Simon started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" I snapped.

"Do you have any idea how long I wanted to deny that? But I knew." his smile faded. "You aren't going alone Chloe. I'm going with you. For your sake and mine. Derek would freak if he found out you left alone."

Tori sighed. "I guess I'll go too."

* * *

**This could be a part one of two parts or just a one-shot…depends on my reviews.**

**So, review please. I want ten, at least. Please.**


	16. Missing: I'd Come For You

**I have never had so many reviews for a one-shot at one time before. Twenty nine! That is just…wow…no not wow. That qualifies as holy shit! Thanks guys. Hope you like the next part. This was the first thing I typed up last week to post tonight…I only did that out of fear of making some people crazy and having my kneecaps surgically removed. (Haha, seriously…I laughed when I read that.)**

**Disclaimer: DP: Not mine. *Sigh* I wish Derek was mine though…just saying…**

**Chloe POV**

I pulled Derek's note out of my pocket, reread it for maybe the tenth time, cursing him for doing this, then folded it up again and stuck in back in my pocket. Then I checked to make sure that my note for him was still safely tucked away in my other pocket.

"Chloe what do you keep looking at?" Simon said. He'd been walking next to me this whole time, watching me go through that cycle. Tori was following behind us. She didn't have anything to say though.

"A note that your stupid brother left for me."

"Chloe I-"

"Don't Simon. Just don't. He was acting like an idiot. Did he really think we would be better off without him? Doesn't he realize how much danger he put himself in by leaving like that? What was he thinking?"

"He wanted to go find our dad so we could actually get something accomplished in that house. And I'm sure he realizes how much danger he could put himself in but he'd blindly walk through the fires of hell to keep someone he feels responsible for safe. That's what he was thinking about. Keeping us safe."

"Obviously, that _us_ didn't include _him_."

"It usually doesn't."

"Does he not care about what happens to himself?"

Simon didn't answer.

_I'll take that as a no._

We walked in silence for the next half an hour or so. The silence must have been bothering Tori though.

"How the hell are we supposed to find him when he was our tracking system? You know the bloodhound." she asked walking up to my other side.

"Tori. Stop."

"What? It's true. How are we supposed to know where he was going?"

I looked at Simon. He shrugged. "My guess is that he would start looking in the last place we were before we got put in Lyle House."

Lyle House seemed like a distant memory even though it hadn't been that long ago that we'd escaped from there.

"And where was that?" Tori asked.

"I…don't remember."

"You don't remember!" Tori yelled. "How can you not remember?"

"That was months ago. And a lot has happened in the past few weeks. Give me some time and I might remember it."

"That's great. Just great."

"Tori you aren't-"

"Guys! You two are acting like children. Shut up! Both of you." I yelled at them.

They stopped at stared at me like I'd grown an extra head or two.

I sighed and turned to Simon. "What time did he leave?"

"Around three."

"Why would he leave when it was dark?"

"He can see better than us Chloe. You know that. He can look for our dad at anytime. It's not like when we were with him. Yeah he'd have to stop and rest but he can see when it's dark so he can travel when it's dark."

"Great." Tori grumbled.

I ignored her and, for once, Simon did too.

"Okay…so we need to get moving. He's probably really far from here."

"I would assume so."

"You know, since we don't have built in night vision like wolf boy, it's a good thing someone thought to bring flashlights." Tori said waving hers around.

That was the last thing Tori, or Simon and I said for at least two hours.

"Tori, what time does your watch say?" Simon asked pulling us to a stop. We were standing in the woods, in the middle of a small clearing.

"Almost two in the freaking morning."

"Why don't we stop here? Rest for a little while."

I had no idea how many miles of woods we'd walked through or how many back country roads we had found. But my legs were happy with Simon's suggestion, especially since I'd slipped and fallen about five times. If Derek had been with us I wouldn't have fallen at all…even if I thought he wasn't paying attention to me, he would have caught be before I fell. Then again if Derek was still with us we would not be out here at all. We'd be back at the house safely tucked away in our beds. Pretty soon we would be demanding that someone think of someway to get into the Edison Group HQ. Or we would all be out in the woods somewhere. Together.

"I agree with Simon." I said. I sounded completely hopeless. My conviction from earlier was completely gone now. All I wanted to do was cry.

I couldn't believe I had fallen for Derek. Honestly I couldn't, but since I realized I had feelings for him all I could think of was getting out of this horrible situation so we could be together uninterrupted. Of course that would require me actually telling him how I felt. But since he already told me he loved me it should really be that hard to tell him.

_We just have to find him first_, I thought bitterly.

It's funny how this seemed like a much better idea when we left the house.

We all got as comfortable as we possibly could and tried to get some sleep. I was the last to fall asleep and I really was surprised I could fall asleep because of Simon and Tori's snoring.

But when I finally did fall asleep I had a dream about Derek. I'd dreamt that he'd turned around and started to head back to the safe house. That we had run into him when he was walking home. When he saw me, he hugged me and held onto me like he was afraid of ever being away from me again. Even though the dream felt so real, the fact that he was acting that was told me it truly was a dream. Derek just doesn't act like that.

I was the first to wake up. Probably because there was sun shining right in my eyes or maybe it was because it was a little breezy this morning and my hair was tickling my nose. Either way, I was up first. I crawled over to Tori.

"Hey. Tori, what time is it?"

She groaned and rolled over.

"Tori?"

"What?" she mumbled.

"What time is it?"

She held up her arm. "Look for yourself. I'm trying to sleep."

Almost eight. No, not dawn like I'd thought we would get up. Eight.

"Tori, get up. It's eight o'clock."

"So. That's still morning."

"Not when you're sleeping in the woods." Simon said from behind me. He looked like he had just woken up too. But at least he was up, unlike Tori.

Tori rolled back over, looking like she was about to protest when she realized we were sleeping in the woods.

"I actually forgot we were out here." She yawned and stood up.

"So…let's get going?" I looked at them.

"Off to nowhere." Tori said. "Yippie."

I glared at her. "You didn't need to come with us."

"Sure I did. You need someone to keep you on your toes."

"With what? Sarcastic responses?" Simon asked.

"Guys. Don't start. It's too early."

Ten minutes later we were walking single file down a small path we found in the woods. We had no idea where it led to but it meant that we didn't have to step over logs and push our way through underbrush so we were happy enough with it. Simon was in the lead, I was in the middle and Tori was behind us.

"Hey Simon?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said without looking back at me.

"Are you mad with me?"

He stopped and turned to me. I stopped too and Tori almost ran into me. She grumbled about something but didn't say anything.

"No? Why would I be?"

"I was just wondering because I know that you liked me…I just, didn't feel the same way."

"I had this idea that things were different between you two but I didn't want to believe it. But because I had that thought I guess I had a little time to get used to the idea of you not liking me that way."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's actually nice to see a girl interested in Derek, one who isn't trying to be nice to him to get to me."

"Thanks." I said with a small smile. "So, aren't you worried about him?"

"Of course I am." he said. We started walking along the path again. It started to get wider and changed from dirt to gravel. I could see those small wooden posts that are along the sides of paths in most parks coming up.

"You don't seem to be though."

He sighed. "Derek can handle most anything. Our dad raised us well and Derek knows that if he isn't stronger or more skilled against someone that-"

"He should run." I finished for him. "He told me that."

Simon nodded. "Yeah."

We walked on in silence for maybe another ten minutes. We were walking on a paved path now and it was getting a little windy. The bushes on both sides of the pathway were about a foot taller than me. And that made me nervous. You couldn't see through them so how would you know if someone was on the other side of them.

"Do you think Derek would have stuck to this pathway?"

Simon shrugged.

Fifteen more minutes went by while we walked.

"Think we're walking through the woods on the edge of a park?" I asked Simon.

"You are on the edge of a park." It wasn't Simon who answered though. Derek stepped out of the bushes. We didn't even know he was there. He's way too quiet. That is the reason these freaking bushes need to be shorter.

"Derek! Dude, what were you thinking?" Simon exclaimed stepping towards his brother.

"You know what I was thinking Simon. But apparently none of you were thinking because I found you because I could smell your scent with the wind blowing. What if it wasn't me who caught your scent?"

"Gross." Tori said, mostly to herself.

Derek ignored her then looked to me. "I told you not to come looking for me. Do you ever listen?"

"Derek-" Simon started.

Derek held his hand up to silence him.

I wasn't going to say anything. Honestly I wasn't but that angered me. How dare he say that to me? When he was the idiot who put himself in danger by leaving…

I glared at him. "I forgot about how much of an ass you could be. I don't know what I was thinking." I started to turn away from them and go back the way we came. With any luck I would make it home before nightfall. But since when did I have any luck.

Then I remembered my note I wrote for him. I turned back to hand it to him. "Read it Derek. That will tell you why I didn't listen."

"You have a reason for not listening to me?"

I turned back around and ignored him. I heard Simon tell him to read it too.

**Derek POV**

I unfolded the note Chloe gave me. I didn't see the point in this but Simon insisted I read it. Tori got bored with standing with us, so she went after Chloe. I started to read.

_Derek,_

_You have no idea how badly I wanted to write dear idiot as the header for this letter._

I looked at Simon. "Why am I reading this?"

He shrugged. "I don't know what it says but you do need to read it. It's important to Chloe. Hell it's important to me."

"Fine."

_Because I don't know what you were thinking when you left. How could you think that would make anything better? We would have been so worried about you that we wouldn't have been able to function in that house. We all need you with us Derek. _

_But I need you most of all._

_I'm sorry for always being such a pain and getting in your way. But apparently you looked past all that and decided to try and know me. I don't know when things changed between us Derek, really, I don't but I'm really glad they did because well…_

_I love you. You might not believe me but it's the truth._

_I still don't know why you thought I wouldn't want to come after you. Honestly, trying to spend another day without you around would kill me. _

_Maybe this should be our song. At least for now. It seems to fit our situation._

"_By now you know that, I'd come for you, no one but you. Yes I'd come for you,_

_But only if you told me to. And I'd fight for you, I'd lie its true, give my life for you,_

_You know I'd always come for you."_

_Sorry I didn't listen to you, but I just couldn't._

_Chloe._

She even drew a heart after her name. "Damn it."

"What?" Simon asked.

"Let's go after them. I need to apologize to Chloe."

"You're going to apologize?"

"Yes. You sound shocked."

He just smiled and shrugged.

**Chloe POV**

"I'm sorry Chloe." Tori said.

"For what? This isn't your fault."

"I don't know. I mean you like him…I don't know why you do, but anyway, he was being a jerk. And he shouldn't have been. He got mad at you for being worried."

I didn't say anything. We kept walking.

"Chloe!" It was Derek. I stopped but didn't turn around. Simon went strolling by me and he motioned for Tori to follow him. For once she went without saying anything. She glanced back at me before Simon started talking to her.

"Chloe, I want to apologize."

"Really?" I turned around.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to follow me because of the chance that something could have happened to you."

"And what if something had happened to you?"

Derek looked away.

"You wouldn't have cared if something happened to you would you? Does your life mean that little to you?"

Again, he didn't answer.

But I saw the answer on his face, in his eyes.

"Derek." I sighed.

He looked down at me. I placed my hands on both sides of his face. He stood perfectly still.

"Am I worth living for?"

"Of course."

"Then don't do anything stupid like this again." I know he wanted to say something else to me but I never gave him the chance. And I'm pretty sure when I kissed him he stopped thinking about whatever he was going to say.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against him. He returned my kiss with everything he had, until we were both breathless from it.

"Maybe we should start that long walk back to the house." I said when I pulled back from him.

"I guess so."

I held out my hand for him to take. He placed his hand over mine and laced his fingers through mine.

"When we get back to the house, _after _we get yelled at for disappearing, I think we need to spend a little more time together. We have some things we need to talk about." I said as we headed off to catch up to Tori and Simon.

"Just talking?"

I smiled. "Well, maybe not _just _talking."

**That was…well, it lacked action but I didn't feel like writing a fight scene or anything for it. Sorry if you didn't like it. I should have another one shot up tomorrow or Saturday and it's called I Never Meant To Fall For You. (That is if my dad doesn't decide he wants me to play World of Warcraft with him all day. I wouldn't mind that but I have better things to do with my summer. Like play with baby bunnies and write! And study…) Hopefully, if you didn't like the ending to my two-parter, you'll like that one. It's in Derek's POV and set before The Reckoning. I hope I do his character justice with it.**

**Reviews would be lovely. Pretty Please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	17. I Never Meant To Fall For You

**I apologize for not having this done on Saturday like I said I would. I got wrapped up in World of Warcraft and fair (mostly trying to make sure my friends got all their entries right via facebook)/judging stuff. But hopefully you all like this one shot. **

**If you don't remember: this is in Derek's POV, set before The Reckoning.**

**Before you read I have six people to thank…simply because you actually reviewed. I'm a little bummed because I haven't gotten many reviews for anything I posted last Thursday. And I'm used to getting at least ten per chapter…so this is…odd. But let me thank burning, Ealeyxox, Jaime Kay Huntt, The Sex Therapist, SharpestSatire and moon-called-princess. Thanks for reviewing guys.**

**I was listening to Faithfully be Journey when I was writing this. I love that song. ^_^**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DP comes from the brilliant mind of Kelley Armstrong…not my lil brain.**

**I Never Meant To Fall For You**

**Derek POV**

I slipped out of the kitchen, snacks in hand. The granola bars would have to do until someone made breakfast. It was almost five in the morning but I couldn't sleep anymore. We'd been here for a few days now, Andrew, Simon, Tori, Chloe and I. There was another woman, Rosalyn, who came by everyday for about four hours and then left. She rarely spoke to us, only to Andrew.

I'd been eavesdropping, unintentionally, on a conversation she was having with Andrew yesterday. She wanted to know why Andrew was helping us. If we truly were genetically modified freaks, why bother with us? Who knows? The crazy teens might lose it and kill half the world.

Right. Like that would happen.

But she always left in a bad mood. But, don't worry, she would always glare at Chloe, Tori and I since we were the ones she was most concerned about. Because, let's face it; Simon isn't that powerful. We all know it. Even him.

I heard someone coming down the stairs in the living room. The light sound telling me that it was Chloe. Everyone else makes far too much noise. It was a short walk down the hall from the kitchen to the living room and I paused, wondering if I should wait to see where she was going or just go back upstairs and avoid her.

I was still debating with myself when another thought struck. It was the type of thought that was becoming par for the course for me when I got near Chloe nowadays.

_Stay down here with her._

I winced at the thought. If I stayed I would risk her finding out how I felt about her.

I didn't know what to think anymore.

When I first met her I didn't think much of her. She was just another person in that house. But when I'd notice Simon had taken a liking to her my brain had started to form a plan. _She could be his ticket out of here._ That sort of thing. But with everything that had happened there after I had tried to put that plan into action; Chloe raising those people in the crawl space and Chloe trying to see if there was anything she could do for me before my first Change. And then when she came to see where I was the night they were supposed to be leaving…something changed in my opinion of her.

She was no longer just Simon's ticket out. Somewhere along the line I began to care about her, worry about her safety. When she was taken to the Edison Group HQ, I couldn't stop worrying about her. I knew Simon and I needed to find our father. And I'd, we'd, looked for him but I wanted to find Chloe too. But trying to find them both was hard because we had to stay near the factory. Just incase, by some miracle, she would return there.

That feeling; worrying about her, caring about what might happen to her, it only intensified when we had gotten separated from Simon and Tori. When we ran into Liam and Ramon; I would have done anything to keep her safe from those two. I'd played that off to myself as just feeling responsible for her, as my protective nature coming out to make sure someone in my pack was safe.

But now I was starting to wonder.

When Simon would talk to her now, I would get jealous because it was him there not me. Because he seemed to make her laugh at everything and I couldn't. I didn't want to admit anything. I only wanted things to go back to how they were when we first met because I don't want to take her from Simon. Because he truly likes her and I couldn't do that to my brother. And trying to scare her away from me isn't working anymore either.

Chloe stepped out of the living room and looked right at me. She rubbed her eyes, obviously still tired. She must have just woken up.

"Derek?"

_Might as well just answer her now._

"What are you doing up so early? You should be sleeping."

She yawned and walked past me towards the kitchen. "Couldn't sleep anymore."

"Oh." I started to head to the staircase but Chloe turned back around. Maybe to see if I was going to follow her.

"Derek, wait. Could you…w-would you come s-sit with m-me please?" she offered me a shy smile. She was nervous. I could feel it and the fact that she was stuttering was proof.

I stood there stunned while she disappeared into the kitchen. When my brain finally rebooted, I followed. Instead of being a wolf…I was a puppy with a new owner. I would never be able to get over that. I would probably never be able to get over her. Not just because I have feelings for her.

Because she doesn't see me the same way as everyone else. To her, I'm not the monster I know I am. She doesn't look at me in fear or cringe when I come near her like a lot of other people do. And she knows my past. What I did…and she still chooses to interact with me.

And I'm sure that's another reason she's come to mean something to me.

"Have you eaten?" she asked digging around a cabinet for a bowl and glass.

"No. I was just going to snack on these-" I held up the granola bars I'd grabbed earlier. "until someone made breakfast."

"Oh. Well why don't you just eat cereal. It's what I'm having."

When I didn't say anything she sighed. I sat and watched her pour her bowl but not add milk. She glanced over to me and when she realized I was watching her, she blushed. She stared back for a moment before biting her lip and reaching for another bowl.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Pouring you a bowl too."

"I don't need you to do that for me." I started to stand but she turned and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know you don't. But I want to, so sit."

I swallowed and sat back down. She stared at me for a moment longer before returning to the cereal.

_I wish I could stare into her eyes all day._

Stop! I was biting the inside of me cheek so hard to prevent myself from saying anything to her. But I couldn't help but agree with my inner voice at least a little. Her big blue eyes were beautiful and I loved when she looked at me because there was never disgust or hate. Nor fear.

She set one bowl in front of me and poured in the milk and then did the same for hers. She poured two glasses of orange juice, handed one to me along with a spoon then sat in her chair.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I almost thought she didn't hear me until she smiled.

"You're welcome. So any idea what we are going to be doing today?"

"I have no idea. No one seems to be much help to us right now. One of Andrews contacts called him back yesterday but it will be another day or two before he's going to be here. No one else has returned his calls. Or if they have, they wouldn't be able to get here."

"Great."

"Yeah. I know. I guess were just stuck here right now, suffering with Rosalyn's daily visits."

"Oh, that's even better. Because, you know, she's just so nice to us."

I laughed. "Definitely."

Chloe stopped eating and looked at me. Stared would be a more appropriate word though.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You smiled. You smiled! A real smile."

"So?" That's all I said and I tried my best to keep my face straight. But it was hard because she was so happy.

"You don't smile. Not full fledged smiles anyway." She jumped up out of her chair and came towards me.

"What are you doing?"

"Smile again." she leaned down to me. "Please."

"Why?"

"Because I like when you smile."

I sat there dumbstruck while her face turned bright red.

She pulled back, her face still red and started stuttering out apologies.

"Chloe stop. You don't have to apologize."

"Really?"

I shook my head. "I don't mind."

_Great going stupid. Now Simon's going to be mad when he finds out._

My inner voice was at war with itself. I couldn't believe I had just said that I didn't mind. But at the same time _I _wanted to have Chloe. Just this once, I wanted to be the one the girl wanted instead of Simon.

But I was being a fool. I was still trying to crush any glimmer of hope when Chloe spoke.

"Well, if you don't mind that…can I tell you something else?"

"I guess."

"I like your eyes too."

I looked up at her and almost smiled but then my conscious kicked in again.

"Chloe, please don't."

She looked hurt. "Don't what Derek?"

"Simon likes you and I thought you liked him."

She sighed then smiled. "But not like I like you."

I was speechless. Completely and utterly speechless.

"He's more of a friend to me now Derek."

She placed a hand on my cheek. Before I could stop myself, I pulled her down to me so I could kiss her. She squeaked in surprise at first but then kissed me back.

This was what I wanted. This girl right here and this life if it meant I got to have her. And even though we've been through hell lately I wouldn't change it.

Chloe's fingers curled around the hair at the nape of my neck right before she pulled away from me.

"I never meant to fall for you Chloe."

She bit her lip and looked away, her face turning red.

"But I'm glad I did."

Her face lit up when she heard that. She looked back to me with a smile then kissed me again.

"I'm really glad you did too."

**If you've read anything from Divided you know where the idea for this came from. Especially that little thing with Derek thinking about Chloe before she came out of the living room.**

**Anyway, review please…I didn't think that I was that bad of a writer that I don't deserve a decent amount of reviews. So, review? PLEASE!**

**(=^_^=)**


	18. Always There For You

**Okay…so this was originally going to be an AU one-shot and our favorite four would be going to see a movie at a movie theater but…I've worked on this thing three times and all at different times so I had to restart when I picked a different movie to match the time in real life. So I changed some things. It's still AU but the movie night has been moved to Chloe's house.**

**Everyone needs to be thanking burning for the movie idea even though I altered it. (Sorry it's been like a year since you gave it to me.)**

**Summary: It's scary movie night at Chloe's house! They are just normal teens and Tori's story is different. You'll see what I mean. Chloe, Simon and Tori are seventeen and that would make Derek eighteen. **

**Disclaimer: No DP characters belong to moi. **

**Always There For You**

**Chloe POV**

I was already dressed in my favorite pajamas, a tie-dye tank and light blue pants that were similar to the blue in my shirt, and popping popcorn for our movie night. Simon, Derek, Tori and I had all decided that they would meet at my house this month at seven. They had ten minutes to get here.

See, every month we either went to my house or their house for our monthly movie night. Whoever was 'hosting' the movie night had to provide snacks and drinks and, of course, a very comfortable place to sit. The guest or guests would be picking the movie.

As I waited for the popcorn to pop I wondered what movie those three would be picking out this time. Last time everyone came here Simon had picked The Simpson's Movie. It wasn't a bad movie and I had my laughs but I liked live action better than animation. You just get a better feel for an actors abilities when you could see them clearly acting on the screen instead of just hearing their voice.

So I was really curious as to what movie those three would pick this time.

The microwave beeped and I pulled the bag out, mentally cursing when I burned my fingers on the bag. I glanced around the kitchen embarrassed, a stupid thing to do really because I was home alone. My mom was out on a date.

When I was eight my parents were coming home from a night out, dinner and a movie. It was something they did every Friday night. But this night was different. When they had left me at the Bae's household that evening the sky was clear and there didn't appear to be any bad weather in sight. However, when they left the theater that night it was pouring down rain.

It's ironic really, that the thing I remember the most about that night was Simon staring out the window saying we were all going to drown because of the torrential downpour outside.

But, if I remember what I was told correctly, my father was driving home in that downpour. Even though he was a careful driver, having a visibility of about three feet and having forty mile an hour winds blowing at the back of the car, propelling them forward, made the car incredibly difficult to control. At least, that's how it was explained to me.

While turning onto a particularly nasty road about half an hour from home, my dad lost control and they crashed into the trees on the left side of the road. The drivers side had been completely destroyed and my dad was pinned and bleeding profusely, but still alive. My mom had sustained minor injuries and called 9-1-1 as soon as she grabbed her cell phone. Unfortunately, due to the injuries he'd sustained during the accident, my dad died before he made it to the hospital.

I knew so much more about that accident that I should have. No one would explain anything about it to me so the night my mom was talking to my aunt Lauren and uncle Ben about the accident, I tiptoed out of my room and listened to what she'd said.

It's something I've regretted ever since. There are just some things that little children aren't meant to know.

I angrily wiped at my tears with the back of my hand. Even nine years later it still hurt to think about that lose but that was the past and this was the present. And the present included happy times with my friends.

As I placed another bag of popcorn in the microwave, I thought about if my mom was enjoying her date.

When I was twelve and she'd started dating again, I was confused. One day, when she was getting ready for a date, I'd popped into her bathroom to question her about it.

"_Mom?"_

"_What's wrong sweetie?" she asked as she put her pearl earrings in._

"_Do you still love dad?"_

_She froze and her eyes glazed over like she was about ready to cry. Then she nodded._

"_Then…well…why are you going out on a date then?"_

_She took a deep breath for composure and when she spoke her voice was thick from the unshed tears. "Being alone is something no one should ever be. You're father will always have a special place in my heart. My memories. And I'll never love anyone the way I love him but I can't sit day after day wallowing in my sorrow. It's too much for my fragile emotional state to handle. I need to move on." She wiped away a tear that escaped despite her efforts to keep them in._

I was angry with her after that. How could she do that to him? But, as I got older I began to understand what she meant and eventually I stopped being a bitter child over the whole thing.

Sometimes I wished that he had just left us instead of dying in that car accident. But whenever I got that crazy idea in my head it would always be followed by questions. If he had just left, what would have compelled him to do so? Why would he just up and leave and leave his family that he claimed to love so much, all alone?

Sometimes I wondered if Simon, Tori and Derek thought that. Simon and Tori are siblings. Fraternal twins. And Derek is there adopted brother. Their mom left them about nine years ago and it's just been their dad, Kit, raising them since. Considering their circumstances, I think they are just like your average teen. Derek is a little more antisocial than his siblings but I think a lot of that stems from his previous home.

When we were thirteen, Tori told me that their mom had left because she was in love with another man and she didn't want to be with their father anymore. I remember thinking that she must not have really been in love with their dad to start with if she was that willing to drop everything and just skip out on her family. I know if I ever found true love that I would never let it go.

My thoughts instantly jumped to Derek and I felt my face heat up.

"Where did that come from?" I mumbled watching the timer on the microwave tick down. Okay, I would never openly admit it to anyone, not even my mother, but I did like Derek.

Actually, saying I like Derek would be a lie. He was a childhood friend, just as Simon and Tori were, but somewhere along the line I realized that my feelings for him were changing.

I was falling in love with one of my best friends.

I'm not sure when things changed. It might have been when I'd fallen out of a tree in his backyard and broken my ankle early this year. Instead of running into the house to grab his dad he picked me up off the ground and carried me in the house so I wouldn't have to sit on the muddy ground longer than I already had. Then he carried me out to the backseat of his dad's car and sat in the back talking with me the whole way to the hospital. I barely remember the pain because of him. After that accident, he carried my books around school and walked me to my classes until I could walk again.

Or maybe it was around homecoming, which was four months ago. I was forcing Derek to go. It was his senior year and he hadn't attended any dances. His junior prom or any of the other homecoming or back to school dances. So I forced him to go. You have to go to at least _one _dance during you high school career. It's like an unspoken rule. A rite of passage Even though Tori and Simon thought the dance was pretty lame, Derek and I had fun dancing and goofing off the whole time. And I didn't even know Derek could dance until that night.

The microwave beeped again and this time I got the bag of popcorn out without burning myself. Smiling at my small feat, I ripped both bags open and dumped them into a large bowl then headed downstairs to set up. I made sure to grab a few bottles of water and a new twelve pack of sodas from the garage so I could restock the mini-fridge in the corner of the room.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. I ran up the steps to the foyer and threw open the door, a smile stretched wide across my face.

"Hey!" I exclaimed still smiling. They were all dressed in their pajamas too.

"'Sup Chloe?" Simon said smiling and swinging a white plastic bag. He was wearing a plain white tee shirt and blue and white plaid pants. I glanced over to Tori and Derek. Tori's clothes looked two sizes too big. Her shorts were a black and purple buffalo check and she had on a gray King of Leon shirt. Derek had on charcoal gray sweatpants with out school name written down the left leg in white and a white tee shirt. Basically, they were the epitome of comfort. "You going to let us in?"

"Huh?" I realized that I hadn't moved from the door. "Oh, right. Sorry." I smiled sheepishly before stepping off to the side and allowing them to enter my house.

"We couldn't decide on a movie." Tori said.

"So what did you bring?" I asked as I followed them down to the basement.

"The first season of Supernatural." Simon said while simultaneously pulling it out of the bag he had been carrying.

"Season _one_?" I questioned. "Why one?"

"Oh come on. How long has it been since you've seen it?"

Seeing his point, I nodded. "Okay, so…I guess we're going to be spending the whole weekend watching it then?"

"Sure. But we're staying up as late as possible tonight so we can get as far as we can as soon as we can."

It took a few moments to figure out what he meant by that but when it finally clicked, I cheered.

About a year ago my mom had declared that, for Derek, Simon and Tori, I didn't need to ask for permission for them to stay over because they were over so often that they were like her own children. It was pretty amazing thing for her to say. So, all they needed to do was ask their dad, who never said no because the situation was basically the same when I went to their house.

"So that's why you guys showed up dressed like you were ready for bed."

"Exactly. It's because we are."

"Just don't fall asleep too early. I might have to smack you when you start snoring." Tori said with a pointed look in Simon's direction.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny."

"It's definitely not funny. You're so loud when you snore you could wake an entire graveyard."

I glanced at Derek at the same time he looked over at me. He shrugged as if he was saying he wasn't sure when they would stop bickering.

"Like you're any better? You could wake up New Orleans' city of the dead!"

I moved away from the two of them and popped the first disk of Supernatural into the DVD player. Derek settled down on the couch. I waited for them main menu to come up, pressed play once it did, then sat down next to Derek.

"I've decided something."

"What's that?"

"You're my favorite. You don't pick needless fights and you like peace and quiet between the two of them as much as I do."

He nodded, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. "Imagine living with them."

I gave him a mock horrified expression. "No thank you."

"Hey! Why didn't one of you tell us to shut up so we could watch the show?" Simon asked in complete shock.

I turned to him. "See, we were hoping that you two would continue arguing until you both lost your voices or until you killed each other and left us to enjoy the silence." I said sarcastically.

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. My soul! That hurt." He said acting offended.

"Quiet Simon." Tori barked. She reached out and grabbed my arm. "Scoot closer to this end of the couch. The guys can sit over there and watch the scary stuff while we ogle the hot guys."

I laughed and looked at Simon and Derek. Neither one of them looked very happy. I could understand why Simon didn't look happy but why didn't Derek?

We had made it through the first two episodes without too much bickering from Simon and Tori. In a way it was good that I was sitting in between them. I could play mediator when I thought they were about to let lose a verbal whipping. They loved each other, really they did. But…they just seemed to disagree on everything.

About halfway through the third episode my mom came home. She came down to check on us and I told her the plans for the night and the rest of the weekend. She only smiled and told us to have fun before disappearing back upstairs.

I made a mental note to ask her how her date went in the morning.

It was almost ten when we got to episode six. Simon had moved to lie down on the floor and Tori had stretched out on the couch leaving me almost on top of Derek.

The episode was called Skin and it was about a shape shifter that eventually ends up taking the shape of Dean and causing all kind of trouble for Sam, the real Dean and Sam's friends they were there to help. There's one scene that, after the first time I watched it, I couldn't watch all the way through. It always made me gag.

The shape shifter, in order to turn into someone else, had to shed their skin and had to grow new teeth and a multitude of other new and disgusting things. You can see the bones moving around under their skin before their teeth start to fall out and new one's grow in. But the most disgusting part of the scene is when they pull their ear off. It was a good scene, effects and acting wise, but I didn't have the stomach for it.

We got to that point in the episode and I knew I wouldn't be able to watch it. I could never keep my eyes open during the scene. I turned and buried my head between Derek's arm and the back of the couch.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. "That scene is just gross." My voice was muffled and I wasn't sure if he heard all of what I said.

"Oh…well, I'll tell you when it's over then."

I only nodded.

Not even thirty seconds later, Derek gave me the 'ok' and I moved to watch the rest of the episode.

"Can we get a snack refill?" Tori asked staring at me with puppy dog eyes. "And something to drink?"

I gave her a droll stare and pointed to the mini-fridge. "You aren't helpless. Get your own soda." I grabbed the empty popcorn bowl off the floor. "I'll go fill this up."

I didn't notice when I started to head upstairs that Derek had gotten up to follow me. So, when I turned around, after putting another bag of popcorn in the microwave, and found him standing in the kitchen with me I almost had a heart attack.

"Do. Not. Do. That." I growled.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry." he said sheepishly.

"It's a good thing I know you mean that or I would be throwing some steaming hot buttered popcorn on you."

He held his hands up. "I'm so scared."

"You should be. It burns." I held my hand up for him to see. "Look. I burned myself earlier."

Without warning he reached up and took my hand into his and stared at my small burns. "You really should be more careful."

I raised an eye brow at him. "It's not that big of a deal."

"That's not the point. You get into too many accidents and-" his voice dropped a few octaves, to the point I could barely hear him. "I don't like to see you hurt."

I paused as the atmosphere in the room seemed to change. I looked up at Derek's and, though it was a total cliché, I got lost in his eyes. I felt like I could see into his soul and the _way_ he was looking at me…I felt like he was laying himself bare for me alone to see.

I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat and licked my dry lips. For a moment, it seemed like someone had sucked all the oxygen out of the room because I was finding it hard to breath. Derek was still holding my hand in his and he was looking at me like there was something important he needed to tell me.

"Derek…what are you talking about?" I whispered.

His response was just as quiet, like he thought that if we talked in our normal voices Simon or Tori would hear us. "I don't like to see you in pain. Emotional or physical pain. To see you hurting makes me ache and for the longest time I couldn't figure out why."

I swallowed hard and continued to stare up at him. It sounded like he was trying to figure out the words to a confession. Somewhere in the back of my mind I was hoping he was trying to find the right words to say that he loved me but I squelched that thought quickly. There was no point in getting my hopes up.

"What are you saying Derek?"

"I'm not sure really…I don't know how to word this."

"Just say it." I said in a slightly more exuberant tone that I meant to.

He didn't say anything. Instead he took a few steps closer to me and leaned down until his face was just inches from mine.

_He's going to kiss me! _I thought excitedly. I'd been dreaming about this for a few months now except I'd never imagined it in a situation like this.

He hesitated and I could almost feel how nervous he was. Like maybe, he was making a mistake doing this. Or he _thought_ he was. I wasn't really sure what was holding him up and I was, surprisingly, feeling more confident with every passing second.

Unfortunately, I was also feeling impatient.

I pulled my hand away from his and draped my arms over his broad shoulders. Before he had time to pull back and question my actions, I pressed my lips to his. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss in full force. He wrapped his arms around me, pressing me closer.

I reveled in the way our bodies seemed to meld together. Like there was a place in Derek that only I was meant to fit in. Just like the place in me that was meant to forever hold him close. I slid one hand over his shoulder then rested it on his face so I could feel the muscles in his jaw working as we kissed.

The feel of him holding me; it was better than anything I could have ever imagined. He was all tall, sinewy muscle and at the moment I was glad for that. I was going to need him to hold me up since my legs had completely turned to Jell-o.

We broke apart, both breathing in deeply so we could replenish out depleted air supply.

Once I regained feeling in my legs I took a step back so I could stare up at Derek without having to be cross-eyed.

"So…" I said trying to hide my huge smile with my hand. I failed miserably and ended up giggling like a giddy little girl.

Derek smiled at my reaction then offered his hand to me. I was slightly confused as to why but I laid my hand in his and he pulled me forward and pressed my palm against his chest, right above his heart.

His heart was hammering in his chest, just like mine was. "My heart beats for you Chloe. Only you."

I smiled. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too."

I bit my lip then sighing, I dropped my hand from his chest. "Don't you think we should get the popcorn and go back downstairs before they get suspicious and come check on us?"

He placed a hand on my cheek, rubbing his thumb over my cheek bone. "Not yet." Then he bent to kiss me again.

***Sniffles* Guys, I was boohooing while I was writing my own story. Sleep deprivation is a very bad thing. You guys will do well to remember that.**

**Anyways, my emotional weirdness aside, review please. What do you think of my first completely AU piece? Should I do more because I do have a few other ideas…The next one-shot is called I Dare You to Say I Love You and I think it might end up being AU too if I did good with this one. (I've got a special thanks for this idea.) I'm not sure when I'll have that posted though.**

**(=^_^=)**


	19. Trust

**Sorry it's been a while since my last update but I've been trying to focus on school, more specifically not failing so I can graduate this year. It hasn't been going too well so I just decided to let whatever happens, happen. Anyway, here's an update so woo, be happy. **

**Grab your box of tissues because this one is kind of sad. And this one-shot is unlike my others because…well it just is. Guess you have to read and see. Oh and if you don't like this one, sorry. **

**Summary: Breakups are bad, and they are even worse when you are still in love with the person you broke up with. What's a girl to do? Derek: 27. Chloe: 26.**

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…again DP isn't mine, but we already know that.**

**Trust**

**Chloe POV**

There didn't seem to be enough room in my new apartment for all of my stuff. I had boxes piled up in two different corners of my bedroom and I was currently picking through a small pile of boxes in my living room. This was all an illusion of course; I didn't really own that much stuff. I just had yet to unpack everything. Actually I had yet to unpack anything.

I knew a lot of things would be staying in their boxes. Things like photos, some clothing and gifts and anything else that was a reminder of Derek.

I still didn't know what I was going to do with all of those things. Finding a storage facility somewhere seemed like a good idea since I didn't want those old memories in my apartment.

My apartment. The place where I was all alone and where I cried myself to sleep at night because the pain of our breakup still hadn't ebbed.

I used to think that a life without Derek was unimaginable and I hoped and prayed all the time that I would never have to know what a life without him was like. Now that I live a life without him, I hope and pray for the old days to return. Every time I think about our last day together I think about how stupid the reason we broke up was.

The night I officially left him I'd come home late, no later than usual when I went out with Tori and Mikayla, but he was in an absolutely horrible mood and midnight qualified as too late that night.

_He'd been pacing the kitchen when I walked through the door and he didn't even wait five seconds before he started on me._

"_You do realize what time it is right?"_

_I checked my watch then pulled out my phone to make sure it actually was the time I thought it was. "It's only midnight Derek. It's no later than any other Friday night that I spend with my friends. Besides, I told you, just like I do every Friday I go out with Tori and Mikayla, that I would be home at midnight." _

_I brushed past him and headed to our bedroom to change clothes. I instantly regretted that since my clothes were the next thing he chose to complain about._

"_Why do you dress like that?"_

"_Like what Derek? In jeans, a tank top and heels? Excuse me if I don't think that's that bad."_

"_No. _Tight _jeans, a _low-cut _tank and _strappy _heels."_

"_I went to a club, not my grandmother's house. What do you want me to wear? A suit? Sweats? Or better yet, my pajamas. My shirt is not low cut, you are just being paranoid. And these shoes are the same ones I wear when we go somewhere. What makes it any different now?" I held up my hands. "Don't answer that, just let me guess. It's because you aren't there. You can't keep an eye on me or on any other _guy _in the building from our house so you drive yourself crazy with thoughts of me with someone else or something incredibly stupid like that. Am I right?"_

"_It's not a stupid worry. I-"_

"_Yes it is! We've been together for eleven years. Don't you think if I wanted to be with someone else that I would have left you already?"_

_He was glaring at me and that infamous tick was working in his jaw. He was furious and yet I couldn't stop yelling at him. I couldn't stop trying to defend my honor and integrity when I had given him no reason to doubt me either way._

_I yanked a t-shirt over my head and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Without paying any attention to him, I packed a small bag then started to dial Tori's number on my cell phone._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Calling Tori because I can't stay here with you. I can't be around someone who doesn't trust me."_

"_It's not you I can't trust, it's other people."_

"_No, it seems you can't trust me around other people. I _can _take care of myself and make my own decisions. Stop treating me like I'm five years old and stop being so paranoid. I love you Derek but I can't keep doing this."_

_My words were left hanging in an unwanted silence as I waited for Tori to answer her phone. The look on Derek's face cut my heart into tiny pieces and it was forever burned into my memory._

In my defense, this wasn't the first time Derek had acted like that. It only happened when something went wrong in his day and normally I could over look it but my patience on the subject had been wearing thin.

I know I had overreacted just like Derek. I know that I broke up with him over something incredibly stupid. And I know that it would just take a single phone call to make everything right but I couldn't seem to pick up the phone and ask for forgiveness.

So here I was, sitting on the floor in my new apartment on a Saturday afternoon a month later and the only thing I could think was that I was an idiot. A complete fool.

I let the greatest guy go because of one argument over something we could have just talked out. I felt like banging my forehead into the wall.

I cut the tape on the next box and started to sift through the contents. This one was nothing but photos. Tori had asked why I wanted them if I kept claiming I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. I, of course, didn't answer her. But I'd wanted them because I wanted to remember how happy I had been. How happy we had been. But the happy memories were painful because if one of us didn't man up and say sorry to the other then there would be no more chances for happy memories.

I started looking through the box, pulling out the photos in frames and setting them to the side then looking at the others in the bottom of the box. My favorite picture of us was the very last one I pulled out.

We had gone to the beach, Me, Derek, Tori and Simon, as a sort of family outing. We'd even invited Kit but he declined and told us 'kids' to have fun. But at one point during the day I was watching the waves come in, semi lost in thought, when Derek came to sit next to me. He smelled like the ocean and was soaking wet. I didn't realize how wet until he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me towards him.

He had literally just come back from swimming in the ocean. When I tried to pull away from him, somehow, he pulled me across his lap. The waves that were coming in were starting to reach us, my towel was soaked and it wouldn't be too much longer until I would be wet too but I didn't care. We were having too much fun. I started laughing at the same time he did. It wasn't too often that Derek had this much fun in a public place.

Without warning, he kissed me. It was only a light kiss but it reflected the happiness in the moment.

The next thing either of us knew, Tori was yelling, "Sex on the beach is supposed to be a drink!" and waving a camera.

It's funny how my favorite picture was one I didn't even know was being taken.

I set the photo down, wiped away a few stray tears and sighed. This was stupid. We were both being stupid. I reached for my phone, ready to call him, at the same time someone knocked on my door.

I stood on shaky legs and went to open the door. I certainly didn't expect the person on the other side to be Derek so when I opened the door and saw him standing there…my heart almost stopped.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat and licked my suddenly dry lips. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

He rubbed the back of his neck before answering. "Tori gave me your address because she was tired of seeing us unhappy. But, I'm here to apologize for being paranoid and not trusting you and getting mad when there was no reason for anger and-"

"And I need to apologize for overreacting and-"

"You don't need to apologize for anything."

I smiled. "Yes, I do."

"No-"

I cut him off with a tug on the collar of his shirt and a kiss. Once inside my apartment, he kicked the door closed and pressed me up against it.

I missed this. I missed his soft kisses and the way he held me like I mattered. I really just missed him.

He left my lips and began to trail kisses down my jaw to my neck.

Running my fingers through his hair, I smiled. "Can we act like this past month never happened?" I asked.

He pulled back with a smile before he nodded. "Sounds good to me."

I returned his smile before speaking. "I've come up with a compromise. You should go with us from now on."

He shook his head. "No. It's your time to be with you friends. Besides, I trust you."

My smile grew wider. "I love you Derek."

"I love you too and I'm still sorry."

I lightly hit his arm. "You just had to get the last word in didn't you?"

He shrugged before kissing me again.

**Well, hopefully this wasn't too bad. Again, I say sorry for those who didn't like it for whatever reason. (I'm not letting anyone in on my opinion of this because it might change someone else's opinion and…yeah, whatever.)**

**This time I mean it when I say the next one is called I Dare You to Say I Love You. Only reason it wasn't this time is because I got stuck about halfway through then came up with this idea about a week ago. Look for more updates from the thirteenth to the seventeenth.**

**Anyway, review please.**

**(=^_^=)**


	20. The New Kid In Town, pt I

**I was happy to see that you guys approved of the last one-shot. Especially since they weren't together for most of it and since I didn't like it very much. As you can see, I'm a bit of a liar again. This is not the one-shot I said it would be. The next one though…I swear. It WILL come before part two of this.**

**Summary: AU, part one of three. Chloe and Derek have been friends for years. With the arrival of a new student to their school, their friendship and a love they were both afraid to admit to, will be put to the test. Will they pass or fail? (Simon and Tori are here but they don't play a big part in the story. They're just filler basically.)**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine…except for Marc. Any other DP related thing also belongs to Kelley Armstrong.**

**The New Kid In Town, Pt. I**

**Chloe POV**

"Derek." I said in a sing-song voice. "Wake up, Derek." I gently shook his arm. "We're going to be late for lunch if you don't get up soon."

He lifted his head up and gave me a blank stare. "Did I fall asleep again?"

I shrugged. "Maybe."

Rubbing his face, he stood then grabbed his book bag off the floor. "I really hate this class."

"I know English isn't your thing, but do you have to use the class as nap time?"

"It's not like I fall asleep on purpose."

I smiled. "Guess it's a good thing my class is right across the hall, huh? You would sleep right through the best part of the day."

"Lunch."

I laughed at his matter-of-fact tone. "Yep. I still can't believe no one wakes you up when class is over though."

"That's what happens when no one really likes you."

"That's not true! I like you. And Simon and Tori."

"And how many people are in this school?"

I sighed. "Alright Mr. Pessimist, let's go eat. Hopefully Simon and Tori saved us a seat."

At 6'2" with dark hair and a usually dark attitude, Derek was really a site to behold. Add that to the fact that he was a senior this year and he already had freshmen wetting their pants whenever he came near. Everyone else who had been in school with him for a while had simply decided that he was a 'freak' or one of the kids who were so uncool that by associating yourself with them you automatically became one of their 'kind'.

I, on the other hand, saw Derek as a person and the guy who had been my best friend and neighbor since kindergarten. I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me. There was no such thing as a secret between us; we literally shared everything with each other.

When we entered the cafeteria we saw that, unfortunately, the room was already packed. There were students waiting in line to buy what our school called lunch and unhappy lunch ladies filling lunch trays and handing them off to those students. Every student who had the same lunch shift as Derek and I were already sitting with their friends or in some cases, their cliques, if they weren't in line.

In the back corner of the room I noticed Simon jump up. He begin waving his arms like a chicken trying to take flight. It was actually a funny sight.

"Looks like they got a table." Derek said. I nodded and followed him to the back of the cafeteria.

I slid into the chair next to Tori and Derek sat next to Simon. We weren't even seated for five minutes before our principal, a short and balding man with small round glasses, came over to our table with a student I'd never seen before following him.

"How is your lunch going so far?" He asked waving the student to his side.

I think he was trying to start a conversation with us so that he could introduce the new guy. So I answered him with a shrug and a polite smile. "Good."

"Oh, well…that's good." He coughed nervously and I could tell he didn't really know how to make a smooth transition to introducing the student. "This is…I'm sorry what is your name again?"

"Marc." The new student said sitting in the chair between Derek and I.

"Right, Marc. I hope you four make him feel at home here in his new school." The principal said before rushing away from our table.

"He's an odd one isn't he?" Marc asked leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.

No one answered him.

Marc had dark brown hair that was just long enough to cover his ears and his blue-hazel eyes. He looked like one of the stereotypical jocks. One of the guys every girl wanted to be with and every other guy wanted to be. But I couldn't quite figure out why he got dumped on us. Tori and I weren't cheerleaders and didn't play on any of the girls sports teams. Simon played basketball but rarely hung out with any of the players. And Derek…well, he didn't bother with playing any sports if it required being on a team with the people in our school. Marc looked out of place with us.

He smiled. His teeth were white and perfectly straight. "I know this routine. I move around a lot so I know how this thing goes. For starters, my dad is one of those people who buys those really ugly, run down houses and fixes them up to sell for a profit later on. Hence the moving around a lot thing. I'm a senior this year and I am damn happy for that. I don't really like moving all that much. Now, who are you guys?"

We all glanced at each other. I was pretty sure that everyone was wondering what was wrong with this guy but Simon, being the charismatic guy that he is, introduced himself first.

**Four Weeks Later**

It turned out that Marc had two classes with me. Since basically every class was open to seniors and juniors it wasn't unusual to wind up in a class with a lot of seniors. He was in film study and physics with me and would usually accompany Derek and I on our walk to lunch after physics.

I knew what Derek thought of that and what he thought of Marc. He wasn't a fan but I couldn't figure out why. Marc was a really nice guy. He was funny and sweet. Charming and rather intelligent.

It seemed that the closer Marc and I got the more Derek distanced himself from me. We didn't talk outside of school anymore and we no longer spent time together or with Tori and Simon on the weekend. There were no more late night talks in the middle of the week and no more study sessions on Friday nights. He didn't text me unless I decided to text him first.

It was driving me crazy.

But sometimes I didn't think about the fact that he was distancing himself from me. A lot of the time that I used to spend with Derek was now being spent with Marc. His jokes and would brighten my day and he seemed to always know just what to say to make me smile.

However, there was this little nagging voice in the back of my mind. It was guilt.

I felt guilty and I felt like a bad friend for just accepting that Derek was slipping away from me. I wanted so badly to find a way to bring him back into my life but I had yet to come up with a good idea. I had to think of something soon or I would probably lose his friendship completely.

**I know it's short and I know it's not all that good, but the next part is better…still won't make a lot of you guys happy though. The truth or dare one-shot should be next…if I can get my butt in gear and work on it that is.**

**Anyway, review please.**


	21. The New Kid In Town, pt II

**I'm happy to see that you guys like part one, especially because I wasn't too fond of it myself. (It didn't meet my usual writing standards.) But, here is part two, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: DP does not belong to me, yadda, yadda, yadda.**

**The New Kid In Town, pt II**

**One Week Later**

"I tried talking to Derek today." I said staring out the window of my favorite coffee shop. I used to come here every Friday after school with Derek. He never ordered anything but he sat with me while I drank whatever I decided to order that afternoon. There were so many fond memories here that it hurt me to be here without him.

Since Derek and I haven't been communicating too much lately I've felt like a part of me has been missing. Like a vital organ has just disappeared. I didn't seem to recognize that he was that important to me. I mean, he's been my best friend for years so I knew he would always mean a lot to me but this feels like…I can't even describe it.

"How did that go?"

I shifted my gaze to Marc. He sat across from me in Derek's usual spot.

That made me hurt even more.

In the past week Marc has been the best guy anyone could ever have the pleasure of knowing. He's been very attentive and is always around when I need to talk. I should feel grateful and yet…it all feels wrong. Like I shouldn't be his friend and I shouldn't even be conversing with him.

"Only small talk. But it wasn't even talking about the weather kind of small talk. It was-" I sighed. "It was pathetic, honestly."

"Sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Knock some sense into Derek."

Marc's eyes widened a degree before he smiled his pearly white smile. There were some days, like today, that I really got tired of seeing that too perfect smile of his.

"I'm sure Derek wouldn't appreciate that too much and I know you don't really mean that."

"I'm just frustrated."

"I can tell."

I sighed and for a few minutes we didn't speak.

"Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

"No. Why?" I asked curiously.

He slid from his chair and motioned for me to do the same. "Then let me take you home so you can relax and take your mind off the current friendship issue with Derek."

I smiled at his offer and thanked him. The only problem was that I didn't want to forget about the trouble my friendship was in. I wanted to fix it. Now. But, I wouldn't tell Marc that.

It didn't take long for Marc to drop me off at my house. I invited him in for a bit but he turned my invite down saying he had a few errands to run.

That left me all alone with thoughts I really didn't care to have.

* * *

Marc had just finished getting everything on the list of groceries his mother gave him when he left that morning. She worked too late to pick the groceries up so if they needed something during the week Marc had to go buy it.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a tall figure move. Turning, he found Derek walking from the aisle Marc was in to the neighboring aisle.

Feeling a bit like a stalker, Marc followed him muttering, "There's no time like the present to talk to him."

Derek appeared to only be browsing the food in the snack aisle, but when he noticed Marc he stopped and turned to face him.

"You need to talk to Chloe." Marc stated simply.

"Why? So I can hear from her that you two are finally dating? Or maybe that you have decided to run away together? Or better yet, some idea so farfetched I haven't even thought of it yet?" There was a bitter hatred in his voice.

Marc had a feeling the contempt he felt rolling off of Derek in waves came from some form of jealously. He knew that if a new guy came barging into the life of a girl he liked that he would hate the guy for his intrusion.

Marc also knew that Derek probably would never listen to a word he said.

'_Why did I even bother?' _He asked himself before addressing Derek again.

"No. Forget I said anything. You won't listen to a thing I have to say and I know it. Talking to her would really be advised but listen to me or don't. It doesn't matter."

In truth, it really did matter. The whole situation made Chloe extremely unhappy and he didn't see an end to her unhappiness unless she and Derek made up. Marc wanted Chloe to be happy and when he realized that she liked Derek, that he wasn't going to have a chance with her, he decided to try to help her. All he had needed was a way to help her.

Without saying another word to Derek, Marc turned and left, leaving Derek standing dumbstruck in the aisle.

**Chloe POV**

I was wrapped up in the covers on my bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me. Problem was, sleep seemed to be eluding me. Since I came home, I've basically done nothing but watch a movie and take a shower. All the while, I couldn't keep my thoughts off my Derek problem.

I rolled onto my back and just stared at the ceiling for almost an hour. But, as exhaustion began to take over and I thought for a moment that I would be able to fall asleep, my phone vibrated, indicating I had a text.

My first thought was to leave the message for morning. Whoever was texting me at midnight was asking for a minor beating tomorrow. But, I grabbed my phone, still wondering who was dumb enough to text me when it was so late. When I saw that it was Derek, my heart almost stopped. When I saw his message I thought I had to already be asleep and dreaming.

"_We should talk. Meet me at our spot tomorrow morning."_

**So, I'm really hoping that at least a few people liked it because I didn't. I might be back to writing but my muse is still lagging behind me. I can't seem to find it so I feel like a lot of what I'm writing is pretty bad at the moment.**

**Anyway, review please.**


	22. The New Kid In Town, pt III

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys found something good in the update. I've had most of this update done for a couple months but this summer has been very busy so I haven't been writing much. But, enjoy.**

**I'm not really sure if it was clear in the last update, but part two takes place on a Friday so this is Saturday.**

**The New Kid In Town, pt III**

**Chloe POV**

I snuck out the back door of my house and slipped through the gate to meet Derek at our spot. The sun was just coming up, making the sky a rainbow of color. A few wispy clouds drifted lazily through the sky.

I walked down the hill leading away from my house. There was a small clearing nestled in the woods behind our neighborhood. Derek and I had discovered it on a cool, breezy fall day when we were around eight or nine years old. When our parents discovered that we were playing in the woods, in that clearing, they decided to turn it into a safe place for us and a place where our families could meet and have a good time with each other.

They found logs big enough for people to sit on and created a small fire pit. They kept an old metal bucket in the area to make sure any fires someone lit were put out using the water from the creek about twenty feet from their set up. They also put up a fence around three quarters of the clearing and marked off the path leading to the clearing, to try to keep any unwelcome furry critters out. But nothing ever came around when we were in the woods with a fire lit.

Until a few years ago, all of us would come down to the woods and sit around a fire, roasting marshmallows and telling stories.

But, once Derek's parents separated, everything changed. His mother left and his father, he tried so hard to pick up all the pieces and move on with both his and Derek's lives, but after a year or so things fell apart again. Derek retreated further into himself and he started spending more time at my house, or with Tori, Simon and I.

I never did learn why Derek's parents separated.

My parents tried to keep the fire pit fun going but it wasn't the same without everyone around. So, eventually, we all just stopped going down to the woods together.

But, after Derek's dad fell apart, Derek and I cleared the path to the clearing of all the weeds that had grown over it and we began meeting down there when we had important things we needed to discuss.

It became our spot and this situation certainly qualified as important.

I slowed as I came closer to the clearing. Derek hadn't specified a time which we were to meet so I wasn't sure he would be there when I made it to the clearing. When I saw him sitting on one of the logs with his back to me I sighed in relief. I didn't really want to be sitting there by myself waiting, possibly for nothing, for him to show up.

Then I began to wonder how long he'd been waiting for me.

I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him. "Derek?"

He jumped up and turned to me, looking slightly embarrassed, though I wasn't sure what he would be embarrassed about.

"I'm surprised you came," he said looking off into the woods. Looking anywhere but at me.

"Why?"

"Well, we haven't really been talking much lately. I just figured you were tired of being friends with the freak from school." His gaze shifted from the woods to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but who was the one who started to put distance between us? And Derek, you aren't a freak. Sure, you're different. But you are so unique. A breath of fresh air in a high school world where being beautiful or perfect is the only thing that matters."

"So why did you seem to like Marc so much if you didn't want perfect?"

"Excuse me?"

"He fits the perfect high school guy stereotype. So if you don't really want perfect, why did you like him? And if you don't want perfect what do you want?"

I stood there dumbstruck for a few moments. Derek had never really been one to show how much he cared about people and their decisions. He seemed to live by the live and learn from mistakes philosophy. So all these questions caught me off guard at first.

I sighed. "I think I liked him because I liked the attention he gave me. The subtle flirting. How quickly we became friends and the fact that he made me laugh all the time. At first I loved the warm, fuzzy feelings I got from being around him but once you started to put some distance between you and I, that feeling went away and I realized that he wasn't what I wanted."

"So, what do you want?"

"Honestly Derek, I want you. We've been friends for so long. I know practically everything about you."

"And I know everything about you."

I nodded. "You do. The only thing you didn't seem to pick up on was the way I felt about you. I didn't really make it obvious though. Rejection is no fun."

"So I've noticed."

It was my turn to look off into the woods. I felt a little ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"It's not like I told you I had feelings for you. So, really we should both be held accountable for this problem."

Smiling, I walked by him and sat down on one of the logs. "Yeah, I guess we should be."

He followed me and sat down on the other side of the log. There was barely enough room for both of us.

"Friends?" He asked finally looking at my face when he spoke.

"I'm hoping that after all this, we're aiming for more than friends," I said offering him a small smile.

He returned my smile but didn't say anything. He was so close. Neither of us could move without brushing against the other. His presence surrounded me and I felt him with every fiber of my being. His green eyes seemed to look into my very soul. At the moment, if felt like we were the only two people in the world.

"Derek, just kiss me already."

He ran his thumb along my cheek before leaning towards me and pressing his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, one hand tangling in his hair.

We'd probably been waiting our whole lives for this one moment of perfect unity. It felt as though we were one person. Like our hearts were beating in sync with one another. Like I was feeling everything he felt and he was feeling what I was. An endless cycle of mutual love.

We were each the others first kiss but there was nothing awkward about the moment like I had always pictured a first kiss being. It all just felt so right.

After a few moments he pulled back, his hand still cupping my cheek. My arms were still wrapped around his neck until I started giggling. I felt so giddy and full of energy now. His hand fell away from my cheek.

"What?" he asked looking very confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not really laughing. I'm just really happy. I feel like I could touch the sky if I tired hard enough," I said with a broad smile.

He took my hands into his and returned my smile.

After a couple minutes of staring at each other, grinning like fools, the ecstatic feeling began to dissipate and I began to wonder what made him ask me to meet him here today.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded, "Sure."

"What made you ask me here today?"

"To be honest, it was Marc. He tried to talk to me yesterday. Ran into him at the grocery store, oddly enough. I didn't really want to listen to anything he had said so I was pretty nasty to him but when I got home and really began to take what he said to heart, I realized he was right. I did need to have a talk with you."

"See, he's not so bad."

"Guess not."

"He watched me suffer while you and I weren't talking. In the past week he'd been trying to help me think of ways that I could get inside your head and make you realize we needed each other to function properly. Apparently he decided to take matters into his own hands. But, I'm glad he did."

"Me too," Derek said nodding.

**Monday Morning, 7:15 AM**

Derek and I walked into school, holding hands, fingers laced together. Some of the kids who we passed took notice but no one said anything. I wasn't expecting anyone to say something directly to us but I had been thinking there might be a few snickers. It actually seemed like most people had been expecting this from us.

We met up with Tori, Simon and Marc by the gym doors. Marc gave us a knowing smile as we approached and I mouthed thank you before we all settled into an easygoing, friendly conversation.

**So cheesy…anyways. I'm hoping for some good reviews. The ones for the other two parts made me smile so I'd like that again please. I could have made this thing into a story…but, review please.**


End file.
